Another Fated
by Nyangiku
Summary: Charter 4 Update! [YUNJAE!] Kim Jaejoong pelajar biasa yang ditemukan secara tidak sengaja di jalanan oleh sekelompok pemuda dari Korea selatan. Dipaksa menjadi model dan menjalani hari-harinya yang tidak biasa. Hingga sebuah rahasia besar terungkap. Author fandom sebelah comeback from WB. review?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Fated**

Cast :

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Park Yoochun**

 **Kim Junsu**

 **Shim Changmin**

Rated : **T—M**

 **Warning : Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]**

Disclaimer :

 **Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, OOC, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Model?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus segera memutuskannya secepatnya Kim Jejung. Ujiannya akan berlangsung dua minggu setelah ujian kelulusan. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa melanjutkannya dan kembali menjadi Kim Jejung yang biasa." Pria paruh baya itu menggeser kursinya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan konseling yang hari itu terlihat sibuk dalam keterdiaman.

"Hah.. Bagaimana?" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan menggeser kursi yang ia duduki sampai menimbulkan suara berderit yang samar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia dipanggil ke dalam ruangan konseling yang berisi siswa-siswa bermasalah. Bukan—dia berada diruangan itu bukan karena suatu masalah serius yang menjeratnya, namun sebuah keputusan yang membuatnya beberapa hari belakangan ini pusing.

Tiga bulan lagi ujian kelulusan akan diadakan. Dan ia belum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Universitas. Selain itu beasiswanya juga bermasalah. Sudah dua ujian berturut-turut Jaejoong mendapatkan nilai dibawah ketentuan yang ditentukan sebagai penerima beasiswa full di sekolah yang terkenal dengan lulusannya terbaik se-Jepang. Walaupun bukan sekolah elit dengan bayaran tinggi, namun para siswa sekolah ini diperhitungkan sekali di masyarakat. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini kalau hanya bermodalkan dengan otak yang pas-pasan.

Nilainya turun akhir-akhir ini bukan karena dia malas belajar atau karena terlalu banyak bermain. Justru dia berusaha sangat keras sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah itu.

Setiap hari ia harus bekerja membanting tulang di beberapa tempat guna membiayai hidupnya di Jepang yang sudah diakui didunia tidak murah dan juga untuk tabungannya masuk ke Universitas. Dia juga harus belajar dengan giat agar beasiswa yang selama ini ia dapatkan disekolahnya tidak dihapuskan. Dia berusaha lebih keras dari yang orang bayangkan. Karena entah kenapa ia merasa kalau saat masuk universitas nanti ia tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa full lagi, karena jam belajarnya akan lebih tersita dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan paruh waktu yang ia ambil.

Mengingat menjadi mahasiswa itu sangat membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit, seperti membayar KKS belum lagi tugas-tugas yang akan diberikan dosen nanti.

Sempat ia berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, namun Yama-Sensei yang mengurusi dan bertanggungjawab mengenai beasiswanya selama ini menyarankan padanya agar melanjutkan study nya dengan alasan otaknya yang jenius itu akan sia-sia akan tidak di asah dan dikembangkan lagi. Yama-Sensei tau Jaejoong memiliki kemampuan yang terpendam didalam dirinya yang pendiam itu.

Hah..

Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya serasa pecah. Belum lagi dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya yang selama ini memberikannya gaji lumayan. Pemilik rumah kedai ramen yang sangat disiplin dalam ketepatan waktu itu sudah tidak dapat lagi mentoleransi keterlambatan Jaejoong yang sudah terjadi lima kali berturut-turut dalam sebulan terakhir. Dengan berat hati ia memberhentikan Jaejoong.

Keuangannya semakin menipis. Saking stresnya ia sampai tidak bernafsu makan dua hari ini, perutnya sama sekali belum terisi makanan. Pikirannya sedang berputar bagaimana caranya agar mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lain selain kerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir minimarket yang tersisa. Apalagi dengan gaji yang kecil dan tentu saja tidak akan muat memenuhi kebutuhannya selama satu bulan penuh.

Biasanya dalam sehari ia bekerja dua kali, menjadi pelayan di restoran ramen sampai waktu makan malam tiba lalu menjadi kasir minimarket sampai tengah malam. Sisanya akan ia gunakan untuk beristirahat dan belajar.

Kemana dia harus melangkah sekarang?

Entah kenapa hari ini begitu panas, membuat tenaganya semakin terkuras saja. Sedangkan jaraknya berada sampai menuju ke apartemen mungilnya harus melewati lima blok lagi. Entahlah ia akan sampai disana dengan selamat atau tidak.

Di sisi lain jalanan yang ramai itu, sesosok pemuda berambut gondrong berdiri sambil sesekali menebar pesona pada gadis cantik yang lewat. Aura cassanovanya begitu kuat keluar apalagi kala senyum manis itu terkembang di pipi chubby nya. Seakan sengaja memamerkan dua lesung pipi yang mempermanis senyumnya. Membuat gadis-gadis lajang tentu saja akan menjerit kegirangan kala mendapatkan perlakuan dari pemuda tampan sekelasnya.

Entah apa yang di lakukannya disana hampir seharian. Kalau diperhatikan ia hanya berdiri, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sesekali tersenyum aneh. Sambil sesekali mengecek ponsel keluaran terbaru pabrikan negaranya, pemuda cassanova itu nampaknya mulai bosan dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi 'pencariannya' hari itu.

Namun saat ia akan keluar dari persembunyiannya, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda cantik melintas didepannya dan segera menyedot perhatiannya. Pemuda itu berjalan gontai tanpa semangat, sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah kata yang tidak terdengar olehnya, namun bagi si pemuda berambut gondrong sosok itu bagaikan sebuah permata berkilauan incarannya selama ini.

Seperti setetes air di gelas terakhir minumannya saat musim panas yang akan menghilangkan segala rasa hausnya.

Walaupun banyak yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, entah kenapa hanya sosok itu yang bercahaya.

Dengan tekad dan semangat yang seketika terkumpul di ujung lelahnya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mendapatkan 'incarannya' itu segera apapun yang terjadi.

"Nona! bisa bicara sebentar?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menarik seragamnya dari belakang membuat tubuhnya yang kurus dan jelas tanpa tenaga karna tidak beri asupan makanan jadi terhuyung menubruk tubuh tegap orang itu. Orang itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang lumayan fasih dan tentunya di mengerti oleh Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan! Aku ini namja bukan yeoja!" Jaejoong menepis tangan laki-laki bersuara husky itu. Ia mengomeli namja itu menggunakan bahasa Korea tanpa ia sadari. Tanpa berniat menoleh satu sentipun pada orang yang sudah menganggunya, Jaejoong kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan pinggiran kota Tokyo berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat guna menenangkan fisik dan pikirannya.

Tapi laki-laki itu kelihatannya tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja, ia terus berjalan bahkan sambil berlari kecil guna menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong. Berkali-kali menarik-narik lengan seragam Jaejoong dan berkali-kali pula tangan itu di tepis.

"Sebentar saja, aku perlu bicara denganmu lima menit saja." kata laki-laki berjidat lebar itu lagi, dia masih belum menyerah sebelum ia mengutarakan maksudnya mengajak Jaejoong bicara. Kali ini namja itu menggunakan bahasa Korea karena mendengar Jaejoong berbicara padanya menggunakan bahasa Korea tadi.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Guna melihat sebentar wajah orang yang dari tadi membuat emosinya perlahan naik.

Jidat lebar bagai lapangan sepak bola. Pipi chubby dengan senyum mesum ala playboynya. Gaya berpakaian seperti orang kaya dengan kemeja yang di padukan dengan jeans dan sweater yang disampirkan ke pundaknya juga kacamata yang terbingkai dikedua matanya, Jaejoong tau semua barang itu barang branded walaupun ia tidak pernah sama sekali membelinya.

Yang ditatap malah memamerkan senyuman mautnya. Playboy berpipi chubby itu berpikir kalau Jaejoong mau mendengarkannya sebentar, sambil masih memasang senyuman lebarnya sambil memikirkan macam-macam tentang 'malaikat' yang berada di hadapannya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Ugh. Jaejoong jadi ingat kalau di jalan ini sering sekali di jadikan tempat strategis bagi om-om bertampang mesum yang mencari mangsa untuk dijadikan model film biru. Biasanya yang terjerat itu para pelajar ataupun mahasiswa bahkan pengangguran yang membutuhkan uang seperti dirinya saat ini dengan iming-iming bayaran yang tinggi tentu saja.

TIDAK!

Jaejoong masih waras untuk memilih jalan pintas seperti itu. Walaupun ia akui wajahnya itu cukup cantik dan menggoda. Tapi tentu ia tidak rela kalau harus menjual asetnya yang berharga itu. Walaupun saat ini memang hanya uanglah yang ia butuhkan.

"Bagaimana nona cantik? Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah penawaran yang menggiurkan," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum mesum—menurut Jaejoong. Suara husky nya itu terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar kalimat yang terakhir itu. Eh—tapi tunggu kata yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya itu adalah—

"AKU BUKAN YEOJA! DAN AKU TAMPAN BUKAN CANTIK!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang. Ia benar-benar kesal bila ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nona' jelas saja ia marah, dia itu adalah laki-laki! Apalagi laki-laki yang Jaejoong akui berwajah playboy itu juga mengatakan dia 'cantik'.

Sungguh dua kata keramat dalam satu kalimat yang paling Jaejoong benci!

Menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang ke arahnya akibat teriakannya yang membahana. Keningnya masih berkedut-kedut akibat menahan kesal, nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelahberteriak tadi.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghajar jidat lebar orang itu, namun tenaganya hanya cukup untuk kabur dan berlari saat ini juga. Daripada ia ditarik paksa untuk di bawa ke hotel dan di nodai, lebih baik ia kabur detik itu juga.

Jaejoong mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan—

"HEI! TUNGGU!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong berlari dengan sisa tenaganya. Sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Laki-laki itu mengejarnya. Terus mengejarnya.

"TOLONG AKU MAU DI NODAI!" entah mendapat tenaga sekuat itu dari mana, Jaejoong terus menambah kecepatan berlarinya sambil berteriak berharap ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya. Ia berlari panik dan melupakan segala rasa lelahnya. Berharap ada orang yang menolongnya.

"HEI!" tentu saja namja itu terus mengejarnya mengingat selama pengintaiannya selama ini hanya sosok Jaejoong lah yang pas dan sesuai dengan kriterianya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan incarannya. Sampai kemana pun ia akan mengejar Jaejoong dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"JUNSU-YA!" panggil laki-laki bersuara husky yang terengah-engah karena mengejar siswa SMA itu. Ia berhenti untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Ia memanggil namja montok yang berada di depannya yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, menuju ke arahnya. Bermaksud agar pemuda berpantat seksi itu membantunya mencegah pemuda berseragam sekolah itu tidak lepas alias agar menangkapnya.

Pemuda berjidat lebar itu tersenyum lega. Sedikit lega karna 'mangsa'nya telah berada di tangan yang tepat. Ia akan menyergapnya bersama Junsu.

BRUK!

AHH

"Yak! Jidat mesum apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?!" namja berwajah imut yang sedang membawa tumpukan lembaran kertas dalam map transparan itu berteriak keras saat didapatinya seorang siswa SMA tiba-tiba menabrak tubuh montoknya. Untung saja arahnya berlawanan sehingga siswa sekolah menengah senior itu dengan sukses jatuh di pelukannya. Kalau saja anak sekolahan itu menabrak pantat seksinya itu akan berbahaya.

Telat satu detik saja mungkin tubuh kurus dan lemah itu akan terjatuh di jalanan dengan keras.

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan oke? Kita bawa dia ke apartemen Yunho sekarang sebelum kita kehilangan dia." ucap namja berjidat lebar tadi. Jaejoong masih terdiam di dalam pelukan Junsu, tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis sekarang. Pandangannya mulai kabur perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke tanah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"H-hei? Ada apa? Kenapa dia pingsan?! " Junsu berteriak panik melihat Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri.

Pingsan. Jelas saja Jaejoong pingsan, masih ingat bukan sudah dua hari ini ia tidak makan sama sekali, ditambah dengan kurang tidur karena belajar untuk tes tadi pagi. Ditambah lagi ia berlari dengan kencang guna kabur dari kejaran namja tersebut.

"Baiklah kita bawa sekarang. Kau yang menggendongnya!" titah Junsu. Ia sedang sibuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas berharga miliknya yang berserakan di jalanan akibat insiden tabrakannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Yaampun tubuhnya ringan sekali. Lihatlah bibir merah cherrynya itu, pasti rasanya manis."

PLAK!

Playboy berjidat lebar itu meringis saat map berisi tumpukan kertas yang sudah dirapihkan pemiliknya mendarat di pipinya. Bukan saatnya untuk pikiran mesum playboy stadium akhir itu keluar. Untung saja tubuh Jaejoong yang berada dalam gendongannya tidak terjatuh akibat kerasnya pukulan dari namja berpantat bebek itu.

Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Semua kertas-kertasnya selamat. Untung saja tidak ada selembar kertas pun yang terbang terbawa angin, kalau sampai hilang satu. Sudah di pastikan si jidat lebar itu akan menerima akibatnya.

Tanpa Jaejoong tau, kalau kejadian ini adalah awal dari semua yang akan merubah hidupnya. Di mulai dari jalanan yang ramai dengan deretan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang hingga menuju ke masa depannya yang cerah.

.

.

.

"Junsu-ya, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" Junsu berusaha sepelan mungkin melepaskan jas almamater yang di gunakan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong tidak kepanasan, mengingat saat ini cuaca diluar cukup panas. Junsu menggeleng. Tangannya kembali terulur memegang kening Jaejoong untuk memastikan kalau namja cantik itu tidak demam. Melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang lemah juga kurus.

"Yoochuna, dia sungguh cantik." Junsu tersenyum manis kagum pada wajah malaikat Jaejoong yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri diatas sofa ruang tamu apartemen Yunho. Terpejam dalam damai. Kulit putih nan halus, hidung bangir, rahang yang tegas, dan bibir merah cherry. Benar-benar sempurna dan memiliki karakter yang kuat.

Benar-benar pas dengan apa yang diinginkan Junsu dan yang lainnya.

Namja berjidat lebar yang diketahui bernama Yoochun itu mengangguk. Ia berdiri di sebelah Junsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum bangga, bangga akan penemuannya atas namja cantik yang kini tengah berbaring di depan mereka. Semoga dengan penemuannya ini bisa membantu kesulitan yang tengah menghampiri mereka. Meskipun tadi ia harus kejar-kejaran dengannya.

"Pilihanku tidak salah kan?" ujar Yoochun dengan sombongnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, kedua alisnya naik turun.

"Pilihan apa maksudmu?" namja tampan berwajah musang keluar dari dalam kamarnya sambil menguap, ia baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Bukan karena terusik oleh pembicaraan antara Junsu dan Yoochun, ia terbangun karena tenggorokannya terasa kering sehingga membuatnya terpaksa untuk bangun. Ia menghampiri Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang berdiam diri didekat sofa ruang tamu apartemennya setelah kembali dari dapur untuk meminum segelas air..

"Ah, Yunho-hyung. Maaf membuat tidurmu terganggu. Kami sudah menemukan model untuk kita."

Yunho melotot ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk sesosok malaikat yang terbaring tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

"MWOYA? MODEL?"

Junsu dan Yoochun mengangguk kompak. Sedangkan Jaejoong berusaha untuk menenangkan keterkejutannya, ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya dan sekarang ia mendapat pernyataan sepihak kalau dia akan menjadi seorang model.

"Model pakaianku dan model untuk agensi model yang Yunho-hyung kelola lebih tepatnya." namja imut bersuara lumba-lumba namun merdu itu tersenyum lebar dengan antusias.

"Sebelum itu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir sejak tadi kau terus saja mengingau menyebut-nyebut gajah. Aku pikir kau sedang sakit." Junsu kembali meletakkan telapak tangannya tanpa ijin ke kening Jaejoong untuk memastikan lagi kalau ia tidak sakit.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, dimana aku sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong. Sebenarnya sejak pertama sadar tadi itu lah pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan namun pertanyaan Junsu yang terus menerus membuatnya ragu untuk menanyakan itu.

"Di apartemen Yunho-hyung." Junsu menunjuk Yunho yang kini sedang duduk di sofa seberang mereka bersama Yoochun.

"Tadaima~! Hah.. Jepang itu memang surganya makanan enak. Ah, hyung, hyung aku membawakan makanan—" namja jangkung berwajah kekanakan itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat beberapa kantung berisi berbagai macam makanan. Makanan yang ia beli menggunakan uang yang ia ambil diam-diam dari dalam dompet Yunho semalam.

Keempat namja yang berada di ruang tamu apartemen mewah itu sontak memandangnya kaget. Pasalnya ia menutup pintu apartemen cukup keras sehingga membuat suara gaduh.

DEG!

Mata bambi itu terpaku pada satu titik.

Pada satu objek indah yang sedang duduk dengan tenang.

Benar-benar terpesona pada pandangan pertama, sosok indah itu bersinar seakan baru turun dari langit. Benar-benar bisa membuat foodmonster itu bahkan melupakan kekasih makanannya.

"MALAIKAT!" pekik namja jangkung itu, ia melemparkan kantung-kantung makanannya lalu berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk diatas sofa. Tanpa aba-aba namja itu menarik tubuh kurus Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk Jaejoong gemas.

"YA! JUNG CHANGMIN!"

"Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi model untukku? Maksudku untuk kita?" Junsu memandangi Jaejoong penuh harap, menghiraukan teriakan kagum dari Changmin. Dan teriakan kesal Yunho. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil berlutut di depan Jaejoong kini tengah duduk di atas sofa dan itu sudah Junsu lakukan selama lebih kurang lima belas menit. Membuat Jaejoong yang sedang memakan makanan yang Changmin berikan agak terganggu.

"Berhenti lah memohon seperti itu Kim Junsu! Seakan kau tidak punya harga diri saja." omel Yunho dari sofa seberang Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas bergambar desain pakaian milik Junsu. Ia jengah dengan tingkah Junsu merendahkan dirinya sendiri dengan memohon kepada bocah yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Junsu tetap dalam posisinya dan tidak bergeser sedikit pun, mengacuhkan perkataan Yunho.

Sedangkan Changmin yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong sedang memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan terpesona. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong, mulai dari cara memegang sumpitnya, membuka bibir merah cherrynya sampai saat Jaejoong mengunyah makanan hingga menelannya tidak luput dari dua mata bambi Changmin.

"Dan kau! Jung Changmin, sejak kapan foodmonster sepertimu mau berbagi makanan hah?" ucap Yunho lagi, ia juga jengah melihat tingkah adik satu-satunya itu yang terus saja menatap Jaejoong seolah Jaejoong itu adalah sebuah makhluk menakjubkan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan barang satu kedipan matapun.

Yunho meletakkan lembaran kertas milik Junsu dengan kasar, membuat sang pemilik kertas sontak melotot ke arahnya. Hasil jerih payahnya siang dan malam mencoret-coret kertas putih itu di lempar begitu saja oleh Yunho. Seakan tidak dihargai.

Yunho tidak habis pikir, baru kali ini ia menemukan adik kesayangannya yang seorang foodmonster dan pelit itu berbagi makanan pada orang lain, bahkan bukan berbagi tapi dengan senang hati memberikan makanan yang ia beli pada orang asing yang Junsu dan Yoochun bawa beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya saja tidak pernah merasakan dibagi makanan oleh Changmin dengan cuma-cuma alias selalu ada imbalannya.

"Sejak ada malaikat yang muncul di apartemen kita, hyung." ucap Changmin santai. Ia masih terpana dengan pemandangan Jaejoong yang tepat berada disampingnya dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" entah kenapa Jaejoong malah terbatuk saat Changmin mengatakan dirinya adalah seorang malaikat.

Dirinya? Memangnya sebutan itu ditujukan untuknya?

Namun mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya orang asing diantara mereka berlima maka Jaejoong simpulkan kalau yang Changmin maksud itu adalah dirinya.

Melihat Jaejoong kesulitan bernafas karena tersedak, Changmin dengan sigap mengambilkan minum dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong. Tidak lupa memberikannya selembar tisu untuk Jaejoong usapkan diatas bibir penuhnya yang belepotan.

Yunho mendelikkan kedua matanya lalu mendengus kesal. Lihatlah sikap Changmin yang sok perhatian itu. Juga Junsu yang masih saja memandang Jaejoong dengan penuh harapan. Ck. Dua manusia yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil yang kini berada di depannya sedang keranjingan Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong? Itu namamu dalam bahasa Korea, kan?" tanya Yoochun setelah membaca name tag yang berada di sebelah kiri jas almamater Jaejoong yang tersampir di lengan sofa.

Jaejoong meletakkan sumpitnya setelah menyelesaikan makannya dan berdoa sebentar. Bersyukur atas nikmat yang diberikan kepadanya yang memang sangat membutuhkan. Perlu diingat kembali kalau ia sudah dua hari tidak makan? Itu lah yang menyebabkan dirinya pingsan saat hendak kabur dari kejaran Yoochun tadi bukan karena terlalu keras menabrak tubuh montok dan berpantat seksi milik Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia menatap Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin bergantian dengan tatapan polos dari mata bulatnya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wujud dan penampilan tiga namja asing yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu, bahkan Jaejoong tau nama mereka bukan dari perkenalan formal. Dan bahkan ia mengacuhkan Yunho yang tepat berada di seberangnya.

Ya, mereka belum secara resmi memperkenalkan diri setelah berada dalam satu ruangan dan beberapa percakapan kecil. Sebenarnya hanya percakapan antara empat namja dengan berbeda pribadi didepannya itu tanpa ada sedikitpun satu kalimat atau kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia terlalu asik dengan acara makannya.

Bahkan tanpa Jaejoong sadari sejak tadi mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea yang tentu saja Jaejoong mengerti juga, ia mengerti bahasa Korea dan bahasa inggris lumayan fasih selain bahasa Jepang yang selama ini ia gunakan.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya Changmin lagi dengan aura penasarannya yang menguar-nguar dari dalam tubuhnya, ditambah dengan Junsu yang akhirnya menghentikan aksi mengharap pada Jaejoong. Ia kini ikut duduk di sebelah kiri Jaejoong. Dengan Jaejoong yang berada di tengah-tengah dan Changmin di sebelah kanannya, Jaejoong yang berada diantara mereka merasa seakan dua manusia itu mengurungnya tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Jaejoong yang sedang memperhatikan wajah kecil bermata musang yang sejak tadi terus saja membuang muka tersentak oleh pertanyaan Changmin. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu dan Changmin. Ia terdiam sebentar. Berpikir.

Ia selalu bingung saat orang-orang menanyakan perihal kewarganegaraannya. Yang ia ketahui namanya memang berasal dari bahasa Korea, namun selama ini ia menggunakan terjemahan namanya dalam bahasa Jepang. Ia sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa namanya berasal dari bahasa Korea. Selama ini ia meyakini bahwa ia tinggal di Jepang dan itu otomatis membuatnya sebagai 'orang Jepang'. Lagipula, selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya ia sebatang kara.

Ia tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya. Marga kim merupakan marga suami pemilik panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal yang kebetulan berwarganegara Korea. Marga itu diberikan oleh istrinya kepada Jaejoong saat ia bergabung di panti tersebut. Dan selain itu darimana ia berasal ia juga tidak tau.

Ia tidak memiliki siapapun selain anak-anak yang bernasib sama di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal selama ini.

Changmin menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong yang begitu terlihat sedang larut dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ah, Maaf. Bukan, hanya namaku saja yang kebetulan berasal dari bahasa Korea." Jaejoong menggeleng. Membuat tiga pemuda yang dari tadi menunggu jawabannya berpikir keras.

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong pun ikut berpikir. Meskipun wajahnya belum ia arahkan untuk memandang Jaejoong.

Sayang sekali bukan seorang Jung Yunho belum juga menyadari keindahan seorang Kim Jaejoong?

'sejak kapan ada orang Jepang bermarga kim' pikir mereka bertiga, ditambah Yunho juga. Lagipula, dilihat dari sisi manapun ia tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang. Kulitnya terlalu pucat dan kelopak mata kecilnya itu pun khas Korea sekali. Wajah cantiknya jauh sekali dari kata imut yang selama ini menjadi image orang Jepang.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di dalam diri makhluk indah ini.

"Lupakan. Sekarang sudah sore. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang." kalimat Yunho menginterupsi lamunan Junsu, Changmin serta Yoochun. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut merasa dirinya sudah diusir secara terang-terangan. Lagipula, tanpa disuruhpun ia memang akan pulang. Karna sejak awal ia memang akan pulang ke apartemennya kalau saja dua makhluk berpantat seksi dan berjidat lebar tidak membawanya kesini. Ke apartemen si wajah kecil.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku tinggal sendirian. Tidak akan ada yang menghkawatirkanku." ucap Jaejoong pelan menggunakan bahasa Jepang tentunya. Ia tersenyum miris, mengingat kalau selama hidupnya tidak pernah ada orang tua yang mengkhawatirkannya ataupun menunggunya pulang sekolah. Yang setia menunggunya hanyalah Jiji, kucing peliharaannya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Jadi mau pulang jam berapapun tidak berpengaruh apapun untuknya.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang orang tuamu. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk cepat pulang." kata Yunho datar. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Jaejoong pergi sekarang juga dari dalam tempat tinggalnya. Entah kenapa alasannya, mungkin akibat moodnya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang buruk akibat masalah yang melandanya.

"KAU! Aku pamit sekarang!" ucap Jaejoong dengan kesal. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak diatas karpet juga jas almamaternya dengan kasar. Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong bangkit buru-buru mencegahnya, ia menarik tangan Jaejoong agar gerakannya terhenti. Sedangkan Junsu membentangkan kedua tangannya guna menghalangi jalan yang akan dilalui Jaejoong.

"Jangan pedulikan dia hyung. Lebih baik kita berkenalan satu sama lain, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi bukan?" Changmin tersenyum lebar. Mengacuhkan usiran Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia malah membawa Jaejoong kembali untuk duduk ditempatnya semula. Jaejoong hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir cherry nya menahan sebal.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar. Emosinya yang tadi mulai terpancing turun perlahan saat melihat wajah polos Changmin yang sedari tadi terkesima padanya. Setidaknya ada tiga orang yang masih penasaran dengan dirinya, abaikan saja musang berwajah kecil disana.

"Benar kata Changmin." Junsu menimpali ia mengambil jas juga tas Jaejoong untuk diletakkan kembali pada tempatnya semula. Tatapannya berubah sendu mengingat perkataan Jaejoong sebelumnya yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak punya orang tua. Lagipula ia juga ingin berlama-lama memandang 'modelnya' untuk mendapatkan inspirasi dalam menghasilkan karya.

"Namaku Jung Changmin, umurku lima belas tahun hobiku adalah makan. Salam kenal hyung." Changmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku Kim Junsu dan playboy berjidat lebar yang tadi mengejarmu bernama Park Yoochun. Atau kau bisa memanggilkan Micky karna dia mirip tikus." sindir Junsu pada Yoochun yang sedang menebar aura playboynya pada Jaejoong. Yoochun yang sadar telah di ejek oleh Junsu pun hanya bisa diam, karena saat akan protes Junsu lebih dulu melototinya.

"Dan kau kucingnya hyung." tambah Changmin. Junsu sontak mengalihkan mata melototnya ke arah Changmin yang sudah mengatainya. Changmin yang sudah biasa kebal dengan bentuk ancaman apapun hanya cuek.

Jaejoong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Mencerna setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan dalam bahasa Korea. Jujur saja, walaupun ia bisa berbahasa Korea lumayan fasih namun baru kali ini ia berhadapan dan berbicara langsung dengan orang Korea sungguhan. Tentu saja ia perlu waktu agak lama untuk mencerna kalimat mereka dan menemukan kata yang pas untuk menjawab apa yang mereka ucapkan sejak tadi.

"Kim Jejung. Salam kenal." ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. Ia takut bahasa Koreanya berantakan.

"YA! KALIAN!"

"Aku tidak dengar hyung."

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Menjadi modelku dan Yunho hyung." Junsu kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh harap.

Namun Jaejoong meresponnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Mendengar kata 'model' membuat pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal negative. Seperti menjadi model majalah pria dewasa, menjadi model telanjang, hingga menjadi model film porno.

Aish! Sepertinya di awal pembicaraan Junsu tadi Jaejoong tidak menyimak.

"Perusahaan kami sedang membutuhkan model baru dan kebetulan karaktermu cocok dengan pakaian yang aku rancang selama ini, apa kau berminat? Aku berharap sih kau mau menyetujuinya berhubung kami sangat membutuhkan model sepertimu." ekspresi Junsu mendadak berubah sendu. Entah apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka Jaejoong tidak tau. Mungkin saja mereka sedang krisis keuangan atau bahkan krisis model.

Tapi tunggu—model pakaian yang Junsu rancang?

Jaejoong kembali mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja Junsu utarakan.

"Kau seorang designer?" tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan kalau dugaan yang berputar-putar di dalam otaknya adalah salah. Junsu dan Yoochun juga Changmin bukanlah dari agensi yang mencari model dewasa. Dan yunho bukanlah bos mereka yang memiliki perusahaan seperti itu.

Junsu mengangguk semangat lalu mengambil tumpukan kertas berisi rancangan yang memang sejak tadi tergeletak berantakan diatas meja. Ia menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu pada Jaejoong.

"Sugoii.." Jaejoong memandangi satu persatu gambar rancangan Junsu dengan kagum. Bukan—bukan karna hasil gambarnya yang bagus, namun rancangan-rancangan buatannya yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecut dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Semua rancangan Junsu itu rata-rata adalah pakaian PEREMPUAN.

Sekali lagi PAKAIAN PEREMPUAN.

Bisa membayangkan bukan bagaimana wujud pakaian yang diperuntukkan untuk perempuan?

.

.

Jaejoong merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Yama-sensei keluar dari kelasnya setelah menjadi pengawas dalam tes uji coba untuk ujian kelulusan nanti.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar lapangan. Menumpukan sebelah pipinya, percakapannya dengan Junsu kemarin sejak tadi terus berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. Kalau saja ia seorang gadis tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak untuk memakai pakaian yang Junsu rancang. Semuanya benar-benar indah dan mencerminkan dirinya.

Tunggu dia kan seorang namja!

Maksudnya sangat sesuai dan tidak berlebihan untuk seseorang yang memiliki wajah secantik dirinya—coret tampan.

"Apa ada yang bernama Kim Jaejoong di kelas ini?" suara bernada tinggi dan khas menggema di dalam kelasnya kental dengan logat Korea yang begitu ia kenali. Membuat tumpuan tangan yang menopang pipinya terlepas sehingga wajahnya terjatuh dan keningnya membentur meja.

Kelasnya mendadak ramai dan riuh oleh teriakan para gadis yang menyebutkan 'tampan', 'keren', hingga 'tinggi'.

Tunggu dulu, tinggi katanya?

Sosok itu berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri deretan bangku sambil menebar pesonanya pada beberapa gadis yang menatapnya kagum. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari kalau sosok itu sudah mengincarnya dan sekarang menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah, ternyata malaikatku sedang duduk disini," Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat suara bernada tinggi itu tepat berada di depannya. Sambil sesekali mengumpat sambil mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut. Mulut Jaejoong terbuka dan membentuk huruf O. Jung Changmin. Namja yang Jaejoong tebak memiliki umur lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum manis saat mendapati tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Changmin?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu hyung," Changmin mengulurkan tangannya ala pangeran yang hendak mengajak sang putri berdansa. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas tak terkecuali Jaejoong terkejut.

"HEEEEEEE?"

.

.

"Kita mau pergi kemana? Aku ada pelajaran tambahan setelah ini," Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian menyamakan langkah Changmin yang terbilang cepat, apalagi dengan kakinya yang jenjang itu. Satu langkah Changmin jelas saja dua langkah Jaejoong yang kenyataannya lebih pendek dari Changmin. Atau salahkan Changmin yang memiliki tinggi yang kelewatan.

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jaejoong, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tepat di parkiran, disebelah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang mengkilap karena baru selesai keluar dari bengkel poles.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan hyung~!" Changmin membuka pintu mobil lalu mendorong Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah memasangkan seatbelt Jaejoong, ia menutup pintunya kemudian masuk ke sisi lain mobil milik Yunho yang ia pinjam tanpa ijin.

Peduli setan kalau kenyatannya ia sama sekali belum memiliki ijin untuk mengendarai kendaraan. Asalkan ia mengemudi dengan menaati peraturan dan tidak ketahuan oleh polisi, tidak apa-apa bukan?

Oke. Jangan tiru Jung Changmin kawan-kawan.

Setelah sampai di kawasan pertokoan, pertama-tama Changmin membawa Jaejoong memasuki sebuah salon yang lumayan terkenal dan terpercaya. Pemiliknya yang juga orang Korea kebetulan saat ini sedang berada di Jepang adalah kenalan Changmin.

"Key-hyung!" panggil Changmin saat memasuki salon tersebut. Jaejoong yang masih di genggam erat olehnya hanya menampakkan raut kebingungan. Sikap Changmin sungguh mirip preman yang hendak mencari keributan. Memasuki salon orang seenaknya lalu berteriak memanggil entah nama milik siapa itu.

"YA! Jung Changmin tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku tidak tuli tau! Ada apa? OMO! Siapa gadis cantik itu?" Key atau yang bernama asli Kim Kibum, yang diketahui sebagai kenalan yang memiliki salon tersebut menatap kagum sosok Jaejoong yang sedang memasang wajah polosnya. Bibir merah cherry yang basah dan menggoda serta kulit putih pucatnya yang bersinar. Ia menyimpulkan hal yang sama seperti Changmin bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang tersesat di bumi.

"Aku serahkan dia padamu hyung, buat dia secantik mungkin~!" Changmin mendorong tubuh kurus Jaejoong ke arah Key dan langsung Key tangkap dengan tepat. Jaejoong sendiri saat ini tengah melotot ke arah Changmin, selain meminta kejelasan ia pun meminta pertanggungjawaban Changmin karena menyuruh Key untuk membuatnya menjadi cantik.

Dengan terus meronta-ronta akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah duduk di kursi empuk dengan cermin besar berbentuk segi empat didepannya. Apalagi saat Key dengan senyum manis dan dua mata kucingnya yang tajam mengancam Jaejoong menggunakan gunting berukuran besar yang ia acungkan tepat di belakang pundak Jaejoong. Tentu saja dapat ia lihat dengan jelas dari pantulan cermin besar di depannya. Jaejoong tidak bisa berkutik sekarang kalau ia ingin selamat keluar dari salon tersebut.

Key tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong yang benar-benar membuat kesabarannya hampir habis kini diam dan duduk dengan manis. Dengan bantuan dari asistennya, setelah beberapa saat mengamati Jaejoong dari segala sudut akhirnya ia memutuskan pilihannya.

Ia berbicara sebentar dengan asistennya yang Jaejoong ketahui bernama Taemin. Namja yang juga berkebangsaan Korea yang berwajah polos sama sepertinya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat Taemin kembali dengan beberapa peralatan yang ia dorong menggunakan rak kecil. Disana ada beberapa benda yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui. Yang ia tau disana ada almunium foil serta beberapa mangkuk kecil dari plastik berwarna hitam, beberapa sisir dan benda lainnya.

Key mengambil satu gunting miliknya dari sekian banyak jenis gunting yang ia ikat di pinggangnya. Menggerakkan gunting miliknya tersebut sedikit demi sedikit memotong rambut Jaejoong yang memang panjangnya sudah mencapai lehernya. Tidak salah kalau Yoochun memanggilnya nona saat pertama kali ia bertemu, walaupun jelas-jelas Jaejoong memakai celana.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah. Karena merasa bosan, ia pun perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya pun tertidur dengan pulasnya. Jaejoong kelelahan karena semalam sepulang kerja ia langsung belajar untuk tes tadi pagi. Namun itu sama sekali tidak menganggu kinerja Key. Justru dengan Jaejoong tertidur ia bisa berkerja dengan tenang dan maksimal sehingga saat terbangun nanti Jaejoong akan terkejut.

Changmin yang duduk di sofa ruang tunggu sedang asik memakan beberapa potong pizza yang ia pesan lewat delivery service. Jangan lupakan beberapa burger dan kentang goreng serta minuman sodanya. Benar-benar food monster.

Setelah bekerja lebih kurang dua jam akhirnya pekerjaan Key selesai. Dan selama itu pula Jaejoong benar-benar tertidur pulas tanpa sedikitpun terusik. Saat ini Taemin sedang menyiapkan hairdryer yang akan digunakan sebagai finishing hasil kerjanya bersama sang boss yaitu Key.

Akhirnya karena suara bising serta hawa panas yang dikeluarkan hairdryer membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan imut sebelum benar-benar sadar.

KAMI-SAMA!

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya. Berkali-kali ia mengucek bergantian doe eyes miliknya itu. Ia benar-benar berharap saat ini adalah mimpi dan ia harus terbangun secepatnya.

Ia melirik ke arah Key dan Taemin dari pantulan cermin. Mereka sedang tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjasama mereka.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi masih berharap kalau semua kejadian itu adalah mimpi akhirnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semuanya.

Rambut hitamnya yang dulu agak panjang itu sekarang sudah terpotong dengan rapi, menurutnya mungkin potongan itu ala-ala pria Korea yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup idol atau boyband.

Jaejoong rasa itu tidak masalah, ia akui kalau ia menyukainya. Potongannya sangat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya dan membuatnya semakin imut dan cantik saja.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya masih shock hingga saat ini, Changmin pun tak kalah shock kala melihat hasil akhir make over Jaejoong.

Warna rambutnya yang semula hitam pekat dan berkilauan itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi coklat tua, memang tidak terlalu terang dan mencolok. Namun dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat dan bersinar itu tetap saja membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Terlihat lebih bersinar dan kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Apa boleh buat. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah.

Setidaknya warnanya itu bukan pirang dan membuatnya melanggar peraturan di sekolah.

Changmin tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum bangga dan takjub dengan hasil kerja Key beserta Taemin pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar menakjubkan. Ia yang sejak awal memang sudah cantik kini semakin bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

.

.

.

"Hyung cepat!" Changmin terpaksa menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar. Pasalnya Jaejoong sejak tadi menolak untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho. Mengingat kemarin Yunho mengusirnya, ia takut hal yang sama terulang lagi.

Mereka saat ini masih berdiri diambang pintu tepatnya Jaejoong sejak tadi terus memegangi daun pintu dengan erat dan hampir membuat Changmin frustasi. Sejak tadi ia tarik menarik dengan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya hanya Changmin yang berusaha menarik Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sekuat tenaga mungkin menahan tarikan Changmin. Bahkan Changmin tidak habis pikir Jaejoong mendapatkan tenaga sebesar itu dari mana, sedangkan badannya saja terbilang kurus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Cepat masuk!" titah Yunho yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang mereka berdua ciptakan, membuyarkan konsentrasinya saja. Ia sedang serius dengan computer tabletnya sambil sesekali memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing ataupun membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya.

Mendengar suara bentakan Yunho akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dan pasrah saat Changmin kembali menarik tangannya memasuki apartemen Yunho.

Mereka berdua melewati Yunho yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan acuh.

"Kalian sudah datang? Ayo Jaejoongie kita ke ruanganku!" ajak Junsu tanpa basa-basi saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya yang juga duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Yunho namun berbeda tempat. Langsung saja ia menarik Jaejoong dari genggaman Changmin. Membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan dari sekian banyak ruangan yang berada di apartemen mewah yang mereka tempati.

Jaejoong merasakan firasat tidak enak saat Junsu mengatakan 'ruangannya' Jaejoong sudah dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam sana, mengingat profesi Junsu yang adalah seorang designer.

Mau berdoa pun sudah terlambat.

"Taraaa~!" Junsu membuka pintu kayu nan besar itu dengan semangat. Dengan bangganya memamerkan isi ruangannya yang di penuhi banyak barang yang tertata rapi.

Semua barang yang berada di dalam sana membuat Jaejoong terpana. Terutama gulungan kain-kain berbagai macam motif dan warna. Beberapa manekin yang terisi baju maupun tidak. Juga aksesoris mulai dari hiasan kepala sampai pita-pita lucu. Sebuah mesin jahit model paling canggih yang pernah Jaejoong lihat. Gulungan benang warna-warni. Dua buah rak berisi pakaian jadi dan siap pakai, sebuah cermin besar berbentuk persegi panjang.

Sebuah sofa dengan ukuran besar dan yang terakhir sebuah meja kerja dengan tumpukan kertas putih berisi rancangan Junsu.

Benar-benar sebuah ruangan yang mencerminkan profesi Junsu.

Jaejoong masuk dengan antusias satu persatu menghampiri segala yang ada di ruangan itu. Benar-benar sangat polos.

Junsu yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. Jaejoong sangat polos mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Ini semua?" Jaejoong menunjuk Junsu kagum. Hasil nyata dari sebuah gambar rancangan Junsu diatas kertas terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih indah aslinya. Benar-benar membuatnya terkesima. Junsu hanya merespon dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

"Kau boleh mencobanya kalau kau mau," seakan tau apa yang akan Jaejoong ucapkan, Junsu duluan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk mencoba hasil rancangannya. Tentu saja Jaejoong yang memang sangat ingin mencoba pakaian-pakaian itu langsung melompat senang.

Ia mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lalu langsung melesat masuk ke balik tirai yang ia kira adalah ruang ganti tapi ternyata disana ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang berbalut sprei dengan motif bebek. Tanpa bertanya pun Jaejoong sudah tau tempat tidur itu milik siapa.

Ah.. ternyata ruangan ini merangkap kamarnya juga. Hebat sekali.

Jaejoong terus-terusan tersenyum senang mulai dari membuka kancing seragam yang ia kenakan. Dan kali ini ia sedang mencoba sebuah pakaian wanita—tidak bukannya Jaejoong sudah mengakui kalau dirinya itu cantik karna memilih pakaian wanita. Tapi entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai pakaian itu sejak pertama kali ia lihat.

Sebuah dress selutut dengan bahan sifon yang halus. Berwarna biru muda cerah. Sederhana memang, hanya ada motif tiga buah lipatan vertical dari bagian kerah sampai ke pinggang. Potongan tangannya yang dibuat tiga perempat. Jangan lupakan sebuah bros dari bahan santin warna-warni berbentuk bunga yang tersemat di tengah-tengahnya.

Sungguh manis.

OMO!

Dua orang namja yang berada diruangan itu ditambah dengan dua namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Junsu sontak terkejut saat Jaejoong keluar dari balik tirai menuju cermin besar yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Dengan polos dan tidak sadar akan kehadiran empat orang selain dirinya diruangan itu, dengan percaya dirinya ia memutar tubuhnya didepan cermin sambil sesekali memasang gaya imut andalannya. Mengagumi sendiri sosoknya yang memang sangat cantik, tidak salah selama ini orang-orang menatakan begitu.

Apalagi dengan gaya rambut barunya, warna coklat tua membuat tampilannya fresh.

Merasa ada yang kurang dari penampilannya, Jaejoong pun mengambil sebuah jepit rambut yang tergantung di gantungan aksesoris milik Junsu. Ia mengambil sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru tua. Lalu menjepitkannya pada sedikit poninya.

Pas sekali.

Ia kembali berpose imut. Mulai dari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Seakan ia lupa tentang gendernya sendiri.

Tidak sadarkah kau Kim Jaejoong?

Kalau ada tiga orang namja manly yang sedang memandangimu dengan terpesona?

Minus Junsu yang memandanginya gemas sampai-sampai diam-diam ia mengambil kamera digital mininya memotret setiap gaya Jaejoong.

Yoochun menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Ia akui Jaejoong memang cantik, berbeda dengan Junsu yang imut-imut. Jaejoong cantik alami tidak sederhana namun tidak juga berlebihan. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan!

Sempurna! Mahakarya Tuhan yang SEMPURNA!

Sedang Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum, ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah polos Jaejoong. Melihatnya membuat dada Changmin menghangat. Merasakan sebuah getaran yang telah lama hilang didalam hatinya.

Dan terakhir adalah Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat Jaejoong. Bahkan ia merasakan nafasnya tertahan begitu saja saat Jaejoong baru keluar dari balik tirai.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Merasakan waktu disekitarnya mendadak berhenti dan hanya Jaejoongnya yang tetap bergerak dengan polosnya dengan gerakan lambat. Ia baru menyadari kalau Jaejoong benar-benar mempesona seperti malaikat. Tidak salah Changmin mengatakan itu saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Ia bahkan tidak percaya sama sekali kalau kenyataannya Jaejoong itu adalah seorang namja kalau kecantikannya itu saja benar-benar melebihi seorang ratu kecantikan sejagat sekalipun!

Sayang sekali bukan ia baru menyadarinya? Kemarin saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong, Yunho terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar memandang Jaejooong. Ia terlalu meremehkan Jaejoong yang ia ketahui masih duduk di tingkat akhir senior high school.

Ternyata mata adiknya itu lebih jeli dibandingkan mata musang yang selalu menatap tajam setiap objek yang ia pandang.

Apakah ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Ah, tidak. Cinta pada pertemuan kedua lebih tepatnya.

"KYAAAA!" suara cempreng Junsu mengakhiri semua aktivitas yang terjadi diantara mereka. Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan Junsu sontak menoleh ke arah Junsu berada. Ia melihat tiga sosok lain yang berada disana.

Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho..

Tap

Tap

Tap

SRAAAK!

Jaejoong menutup tirai dengan kasar. Menyembunyikan dirinya, ia sungguh sangat malu. Tanpa ia sadari semua gerak-geriknya dilihat oleh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan rumah Author ::**

 **Holla~**

 **Balik lagi bersama HinaRiku-chan aka Nyangiku alias Hinagiku Shiroyuki alias—yak lupakan.**

 **Sebenernya saya bukan author baru, yah baru untuk di fandom ini sih sebenernya. Selama ini saya terkena WB parah dan ga pernah bisa nyelesain fic buatan saya ampe selesai, itu karna beberapa factor.**

 **Untuk kali ini saya memberanikan diri untuk bikin ff di fandom yang saya jujur takuti ._. Akibat fanwar, flame, bashing dan sejenisnya yang err.. sering terjadi. Berbeda dengan fandom saya sebelumnya yang menurut saya adem ayem aja.**

 **Jujur lagi kalau saya baru kenal dengan pairing Yunjae ini pas awal 2015 dengan tidak sengaja. Pas nyari fanfic yaoi di omgugel yang muncul kebanyakan mereka dan terpaksa saya baca juga dan..**

 **Dan yang PALING saya sesali sekarang ini adalah.. KENAPA SAYA BARU TAU TENTANG DBSK, TVXQ, TOHOSHINKI atau apapun itu lah namanya setelah mereka PISAH.. hiks.. hiks..**

 **Yah lupakan lah ratapan saya yang ga akan ada habisnya.**

 **By the way.. fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Dorama/J-drama yang judulnya 'PARADISE KISS' yang pernah nonton pasti tau..**

 **Kalau diperhatikan awalannya juga emang 'mirip' walaupun banyak yang diubah tapi fic ini sama sekali beda konsepnya dengan dorama itu.. selain dari dorama itu fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang pernah saya baca dan kalian baca.**

 **Ne, sekian dulu bacotan saya yang panjang lebar ini.**

 **Akhir kata review ne! terserah dah walaupun isi reviewnya menghujat saya yang 'alay' ini saya terima dengan lapang selapang jidat Park Yoochun :""**

 **Salam,**

 **Nyangiku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Fated**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lain

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – Beetwen Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang kerja Junsu setelah tidak ada jawaban dari Junsu ketika ia memanggilnya sebanyak tiga kali. Ia pikir mungkin Junsu sedang keluar atau sedang ke toilet sebentar. Jadi ia putuskan untuk masuk saja, toh Junsu tidak akan marah padanya. Lagi pula ia juga sudah mengetuk pintunya dan tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Namun apa yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar membuat wajahnya merah padam. Suara merdu milik Junsu yang sering ia dengar dengan nada yang ceria kali ini terdengar berbeda. Panas dan bergetar juga lebih seksi. Ditambah dengan posisi mereka yang sangat intim dan panas.

Junsu sedang berbaring di sofa dengan kaki yang mengangkang terbuka lebar dan Yoochun yang berlutut di antara kaki Junsu sambil mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Tidak lupa sebelah tangannya yang bergerak menggerayangi dada montok Junsu yang terekspose dengan jelas. Serta sebelah tangannya lagi yang mulai menyusup ke dalam celana Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas rambut gondrong Yoochun.

"Go-gomen!" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali menutup pintu ruang kerja Junsu. Membuat dua manusia yang sedang bercumbu itu tersentak kaget lalu saling berpandangan. Jaejoong hendak berlari namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Changmin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang terus menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini tengah merah padam. Terlihat oleh Changmin dari kedua telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih tertunduk, ia menggeleng lalu menarik lengan Changmin mengajaknya untuk segera menjauh dari sana.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang Changmin-ah." ajak Jaejoong. Ia mencengkram dengan erat lengan Changmin dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Changmin menepuk keningnya, pasti dua hyungnya itu sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dan terlihat oleh Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, ada apa?" tanya Junsu yang sekarang sudah keluar dari ruangannya dengan kondisi yang berantakan. Kancing kemejanya terbuka setengah memperlihatkan dada montoknya yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa noda kemerahan yang masih segar.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Changmin. Ia sedang berdoa pada Tuhan meminta pengampunan mengenai kedua matanya yang sudah tidak polos lagi.

Changmin menggeser tubuh Jaejoong agar menjauh dari dadanya dan berpindah ke samping tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Junsu yang masih belum sadar dengan kondisinya.

"Lain kali kalau mau melakukannya kalian harus lihat tempat dong! Aigoo mata Jaejoong-hyungku dan mataku sudah tidak polos lagi." Changmin menghampiri Junsu untuk mengancingkan satu persatu kemeja Junsu dan sedikit merapihkannya. Ia menepuk bahu Junsu dua kali sebagai tanda kalau ia telah selesai memperbaiki penampilan sembrawut Junsu.

"Kau kan sudah tidak polos lagi Minnie!" protes Junsu, jelas-jelas yang masih polos itu hanya Jaejoong. Walaupun Changmin berumur dibawah Jaejoong namun dengan sifat evilnya itu membuat dia benar-benar tidak polos sama sekali.

"Sekarang sudah selesai Jaejoong-hyung," lanjut Changmin. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Changmin tersenyum manis ke arah Jaejoong kemudian senyumnya berubah saat kembali beralih pada Junsu.

"Ka—kalian?"

"Hehehe. Maafkan aku, si jidat lebar itu benar-benar tidak dapat menahan nafsunya jika kami berduaan di ruang kerjaku." Junsu tersenyum malu mengingat tadi ketika kegiatan panasnya dipergoki oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar kalimat frontal dari Junsu hanya bisa melongo.

"Ah, kita bahas itu nanti bagaimana? Lupakan sejenak oke?"

.

.

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan aku menyetujui tawaran kalian walaupun aku memang sedang.. membutuhkan uang untuk kuliah nanti.." Jaejoong menunduk sambil memperhatikan gulungan kain yang sedang Junsu ukur dan potong. Menghiraukan Junsu yang sesekali menyamakan kecocokan warna kain itu dengan kulit pucat Jaejoong.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini kalau memang dari awal tidak berminat," ucap Yunho sarkastik. Sejak awal hanya dia yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho adalah sosok yang baik dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan blak-blakan. Kalau saja Appanya, Jung Hangeng mau memberikan suntikan dana untuk perusahaan yang mereka kelola mungkin Yunho tidak akan sepusing ini.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Dia memang datang kesini, namun bukan karena inisiatifnya sendiri tapi karna Junsu lah yang menghubunginya dan memaksanya untuk datang. "Baiklah anggap saja aku hanya tamu biasa disini," sahut Jaejoong ketus.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, lebih cepat pulang lebih baik." ucap Yunho lagi. Sedari tadi ia melampiaskan emosinya pada game yang terdapat di ponsel flip model lamanya.

"YA! Jung Yunho, tidak bisakah bersikap lembut pada tamu kita?" teriak Junsu yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang tidak bersahabat. Yoochun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil membersihkan lensa kameranya. Pertarungan antara siluman bebek lumba-lumba melawan beruang musang akan di mulai.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini Jae-hyung memang belum tertarik, namun jika sudah melakukannya satu kali dan melihat hasilnya aku yakin pasti Jae-hyung akan suka." ucap Jung Changmin yang sedang asik memakan keripik kentang sambil berjalan ke arah meja Junsu dan duduk disana tanpa permisi. Membuat Junsu melotot kesal ke arah Changmin yang sudah mengotori bahan yang baru saja ia potong membentuk pola.

"Tumben sekali otakmu berjalan, Jung Changmin." sindir Yunho. Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar sindiran kakaknya yang selalu pedas persis sang Ibu tiri Cinderella—sang Eomma maksudnya.

Yoochun yang mendengar kata-kata 'benar' Changmin mendadak tertarik untuk mengambil foto Jaejoong yang saat ini masih mempoutkan bibirnya yang begitu terlihat imut di matanya. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencobanya?

KLIK!

Blitz dari kamera Yoochun membuat Jaejoong mengerjapnya kedua matanya bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang sedang memegang kamera DSLRnya dalam posisi siap mengambil gambar dan—

KLIK!

Lagi satu jepretan Yoochun dapatkan. Changmin yang tau gerak-gerik Yoochun segera meloncat dari meja Junsu yang ia duduki kemudian berlari menuju Yoochun yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Changmin langsung merebut kamera Yoochun, menekan tombolnya beberapa kali dan sedetik kemudian mata bambinya melotot dengan mulut yang terbuka. Yoochun yang memang belum melihat hasil jepretannya pun penasaran, ia kemudian merebut kameranya dari tangan Changmin lalu melihat layar kecil yang berada disana.

Ekspresi Yoochun pun tidak ada bedanya dengan Changmin barusan. Bedanya ia menambah gerakan lain yaitu mengucek kedua matanya bergantian. Junsu yang melihat dua manusia di depannya pun terheran dan ikut penasaran.

Baru saja Changmin akan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Junsu mendekat, si bebek itu sudah berada di samping Yoochun.

"OMO!" hanya Junsu saja yang mengeluarkan sebuah kata dalam ekspresi kagetnya. Tentunya dengan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya yang membuat Changmin juga Yoochun serempak meringis berharap gendang telinga mereka tidak pecah akibat teriakan barusan.

"Hyung—Yunho hyung.." panggil Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya bermaksud mengajak Yunho untuk melihat apa yang mereka lihat. Yunho memutar matanya kesal, ia terpaksa meletakkan ponsel flipnya diatas meja lalu menghampiri tiga temannya.

Dan Yunho pun tak luput dari ekpresi kaget bercampur kagum seperti yang tiga temannya tadi buat.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan banyak pertanyaan di dalam otaknya. Tidak mengerti apa yang membuat tiga namja didepannya begitu terkejut. Apakah hasil jepretan Yoochun begitu menakutkan sehingga ekspresi mereka begitu aneh, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan kau akan menjadi model di perusahaanku." ucapan Yunho memecah keheningan dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Tiga namja yang berada di dekatnya pun tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan hyung sekaligus pemimpin mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ragu, aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman untuk menjadi model. Selama ini aku terlalu fokus mencari uang sehingga aku melupakan dunia yang berputar disekitarku." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sebelum meminum susu vanilla pemberian Junsu. Ia memutar-mutar gelas bening berisi cairan putih itu seperti orang yang sedang galau tingkat akut.

Changmin meletakkan roti isi kacang merahnya yang baru satu gigitan di makannya, "Keputusan Yunho-hyung itu mutlak. Lebih baik kau menurutinya saja hyung. Dan Jung itu tidak pernah salah dalam membuat keputusan." kali ini perkataan Changmin disetujui oleh Junsu dengan anggukannya.

Kalau mengingat enam bulan yang lalu, saat dengan beraninya Yunho memutuskan untuk membeli perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut dengan uang tabungannya selama ini. Ia tau keputusannya itu bukan sepenuhnya keputusan yang salah.

Walau awalnya ia diremehkan oleh tuan Jung Hangeng yang notabene adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dengan berani ia tetep mengambil alih perusahaan kecil itu, mengubah konsep awal perusahaan yang awalnya sebuah perusahaan penerbit majalah fashion biasa menjadi perusahaan agensi model yang juga memproduksi brand pakaian sendiri yang digunakan para modelnya.

Dengan bantuan Junsu yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah dibidang fashionnya di Paris. Dan Yoochun yang merupakan seorang fotografer lepas yang selama ini lebih banyak bekerja sebagai asisten fotografer handal.

Dan adiknya, Jung Changmin yang sebenarnya tidak membantu apa-apa kecuali memakan makanan yang ia lihat dan mengambil diam-diam uang Yunho yang tentu saja ia gunakan untuk membeli makanan.

Keputusan sulit itu Yunho ambil bukan hanya untuk menyelamatkan keluarga pemilik perusahaan sebelumnya yang terlilit hutang dan diambang kehancuran, tapi juga ia menyelamatkan karyawan-karyawan yang selama ini bergantung hidup pada perusahaan itu.

Sebenarnya perusahaan itu belum berjalan dan masih mati suri. Yunho masih bingung dengan konsep perusahaan yang ada dalam bayangannya. Apakah perusahaan itu akan tetap menjadi perusahaan penerbit majalah fashion biasa, atau ia akan mengubah perusahaan itu menjadi perusahaan yang hanya fokus di dunia fashion dengan memproduksi pakaian sendiri. Dengan bantuan Junsu yang merupakan designer mereka.

Atau tetap menjadikannya sebuah agensi model baru?

Atau mungkin ia akan menerima keputusan sang ayah untuk memberikan perusahaan itu untuk ia kelola?

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang paling mengganjal dalam pikirannya dan tujuannya datang ke Jepang dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disana satu bulan terakhir.

Dia.. ah lebih tepatnya Yunho memiliki tujuan rahasia tersendiri yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan. Sedangkan bersamaan dengan itu mereka mencari model yang paling tepat untuk di jadikan brand ambassadornya. Gila memang idenya, mereka mencari model secara acak di pinggir jalan meniru cara perusahaan yang memproduksi film dewasa.

Kenapa tidak memakai model professional saja? atau melakukan audisi terbuka untuk merekrut model-modelnya? bukan, alasannya bukan karna mereka tidak mampu membayar model dan mengadakan audisi tersebut.

Mereka hanya percaya pada satu keyakinan bahwa mutiara yang indah walaupun tertutupi oleh lumpur setebal apapun tetaplah mutiara.

Kita tidak pernah tahu, mungkin saja ada orang biasa yang istimewa.

Dengan kata lain mencari model berwajah fresh dan memiliki aura yang kuat. Yang lebih penting sesuai dengan pakaian yang Junsu rancang sebagai awal dari permulaan bisnis mereka.

Karna sekarang dalam pikiran Yunho, ia akan menggunakan Jaejoong sebagai brand pakaian Junsu terlebih dahulu setelah sukses maka ia akan menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai model utama di perusahaan agensi modelnya sekaligus sebagai penarik perhatian para inverstor sehingga banyak model-model lain yang tertarik untuk bergabung atau bahkan akan banyak 'Jaejoong' yang lain yang akan datang menghampirinya untuk bergabung.

Sebuah rencana rumit yang sudah lama ia susun sebagai permulaan karier bisnisnya.

"Hyung, bisa hyung antarkan Joongie pulang? Aku harus menyelesaikan desainku sebelum ide yang menumpuk di dalam kepalaku hilang." pinta Junsu pada Yunho yang kebetulan melintas didepan mereka bertiga. Junsu sesekali melirik jam dinding yang tergantung tak jauh dari dapur. Jaejoong mengatakan kalau ia harus pulang sebelum makan malam karena ia harus bekerja paruh waktu.

Yunho menatap Junsu dan Changmin tajam bergantian. "Kenapa tidak kau saja, Jung junior?" tunjuk Yunho ke arah Changmin.

Changmin buru-buru meminum air putih milik Junsu kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi sambil membentuk tanda 'damai' menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah pada kedua tangannya.

"Yoochun sedang keluar membeli lensa baru untuk kameranya hyung." potong Junsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang berisi desain terbarunya, seakan tau kalau Yunho akan meminta Yoochun sang namjachingunya untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"—Aku pulang sendiri saja." potong Jaejoong cepat. Merasakan aura tidak ikhlas dari Yunho yang sangat terlihat sekali ia tidak suka direpotkan. Melihat Jaejoong ada di sana saja sikap Yunho sudah tidak mengenakkan apalagi harus mengantarnya pulang.

Yunho menarik tangan kurus Jaejoong dengan cepat setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia merogoh-rogoh kantung jaketnya, sepertinya ia sedang mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

.

.

"Aku memang memintamu menjadi modelku, tapi itu bukan berarti aku memohon padamu. Walaupun keputusanku mutlak tapi aku tidak suka kalau keputusanku itu dijalani dengan hati yang tidak ikhlas."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Jaejoong tersentak dengan ucapan Yunho yang tiba-tiba seakan sedang menyindirnya. Saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam mobil Yunho dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen kecil Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya berkata sejujurnya. Kalau kau memang tidak berminat sejak awal lebih baik kau mundur saja. Asal kau tau perusahaan kami bersih bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." lanjut Yunho tanpa ada tanda-tanda kalau Jaejoong akan membalas perkataannya lagi. Nada dingin dan datar itu terdengar begitu menusuk ke hati Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa bungkam, memikirkan keraguan dalam hatinya.

Yunho memutar stirnya, ia membelokkan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan dengan arah tempat tinggal Jaejoong sebelum satu belokan terakhir membawaanya ke kawasan apartemen sederhana tempat Jaejoong hidup.

BRAK!

Yunho menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalanan yang sepi dan gelap.

"Aku sangat benci orang yang penuh keragu-raguan." desis Yunho tajam. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kesamping tempat Jaejoong duduk. Membuat Jaejoong yang terkejut sontak memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau berpikir kalau perusahaan kami ini hanya kedok belaka kan? Kau mengira kami perusahaan seperti ini kan?" Yunho mengambil handycam milik Junsu dari dalam dashboard. Mengarahkannya pada Jaejoong, sambil satu tangannya hendak meraih kancing seragam yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

Refleks Jaejoong menepis tangan bertekstur kasar itu. Membuat Yunho tersenyum sinis.

"Di lihat dari tingkahmu, sepertinya kau tidak berpengalaman sama sekali," kali ini Yunho meletakkan handycam itu diatas dashboard dengan mode on mengarahkannya ke arah mereka. Ia terus mendekati Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terus memundurkan tubuhnya percuma. Mobil ini terlalu sempit sehingga tentu saja ia tidak bisa terus mundur untuk menghindar. Ia pun hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya takut. Walaupun didalam hati ia sangat kesal dan ingin melawan tapi entah kenapa dua mata musang itu seakan menguncinya. Memakunya agar tetap diam.

"Kau tau? kulit pucatmu ini bisa menjadi nilai jual yang bagus, ditambah dengan bibir merah ini akan memberikan keuntungan besar untukku." Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong pelan kemudian beralih mengusap bibir cherry Jaejoong yang menggodanya menggunakan jempolnya.

Mata bulat yang terpejam itu terbuka dan melotot. Menatap Yunho yang menampilkan wajah dinginnya dengan nyalang.

Tanpa merasa takut sama sekali dengan tatapan itu, Yunho terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, sekaligus mengagumi dari dekat pemuda cantik yang sudah membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak kemarin malam.

Dengan sekali gerakan sebelah tangan Yunho yang tanpa Jaejoong sadari telah berada di atas pundaknya langsung menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dengan kasar sehingga terdorong ke depan dan—

CUP!

Jaejoong kembali membulatkan kedua matanya saat bibir berbentuk hati itu menempel di bibir cherry nya dan langsung melumatnya tanpa ampun. Menyesapnya seperti sebuah permen.

Mmmphhcckkpp

Jaejoong sebenarnya bisa melawan namun entah kenapa ia malah diam saja dan memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Merasa harga dirinya sudah direnggut, bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi kalau kenyataannya itu adalah ciumannya yang pertama kali terjadi.

Tangan Yunho terus bergerak-gerak di tengkuk Jaejoong dan sekitaran kepalanya mendorong, meremas untuk memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan tidak terasa ia sampai menarik helaian rambut Jaejoong hingga ada beberapa yang rontok.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman Jaejoong lalu tersenyum sinis padanya membalas tatapan benci Jaejoong.

"Benar dugaanku, rasanya memang manis dan akan memberikan keuntungan yang besar buatku." Yunho menjilat bibirnya sendiri seakan menikmati rasa bibir cherry Jaejoong yang tertinggal di bibir hatinya. Ia sungguhan menikmati rasa bibir membuatnya kecanduan itu. Padahal awalnya ia hanya akan menggertak Jaejoong, namun sepertinya ia terjerat sendiri oleh jaring ia lempar.

Dengan emosi yang berkumpul di dalam dadanya, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho sampai ia terduduk kembali ke kursinya bahkan punggungnya sampai membentur pintu di belakangnya. Setelah melepaskan seatbelt yang ia gunakan dengan terburu-buru. Tangan kurus Jaejoong meraih pegangan pintu mobil mewah itu lalu membukanya dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar.

Ia berlari sambil meninggalkan Yunho sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya yang masih terasa bekas lumatan Yunho. Air matanya bahkan sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, Ia berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Ke arah mobil Yunho yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya bisa berdecih dan tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Ia membuka kepalan tangannya, memandang helaian rambut hitam yang lembut.

Ah, sungguh itu murni ketidaksengajaan yang membuatnya bergerak selangkah lebih cepat.

Di ambilnya selembar tisu lalu meletakkan beberapa helai rambut itu disana, melipatnya dengan hati-hati lalu menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Tak lupa ia juga mengambil kembali handycam yang ia letakkan diatas dashboard mobilnya. Menekan tombol save kemudian tombol power tanpa melihat hasil rekaman yang terekam oleh handycam tersebut.

Saat Yunho hendak meraih stir mobilnya, tanpa sengaja pandangannya melihat ke arah kursi penumpang yang tadi Jaejoong duduki.

Sebuah buku tebal berstiker hello kitty keluar dari dalam tas sekolah milik Jaejoong yang tertinggal.

Sedetik kemudian pandangan Yunho berubah sendu. Ia menyesali perbuatannya tadi, apalagi saat melihat mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca memandangnya sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar berlari pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

"Gomenasai.." gumamnya pelan. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya Yunho menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan jalanan sepi itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali!" Jaejoong membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum manis saat dua pelanggan berseragam sekolah itu keluar dari dalam café. Sesekali ia membetulkan seragam yang baru dua hari ia kenakan. Seragam bernuansa coklat dan putih yang menjadi ciri khas restoran ini.

"Jejung-kun, bersihkan meja nomor empat."

"Neee~" Jaejoong segera melesat dengan cepat sambil memegang sebuah lap kain dan semprotan berisi cairan pembersih di kedua tangannya. Membersihkan serta merapihkan letak kursi yang sedikit berantakan. Ia tersenyum kecil menikmati pekerjaan barunya yang menyenangkan.

Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan sejenak kejadian yang menimpanya satu minggu yang lalu. Saat Yunho melecehkannya dan membuatnya menangis seperti seorang anak gadis yang telah diperkosa.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu Jejung-kun." seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menghampiri Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai merapihkan sebuah meja lain.

"Tentu saja aku senang karena telah di beri kesempatan untuk bergabung disini. Aku sangat berterima kasih Seunghyun-senpai sudah mengijinkanku bekerja di restoran milik sepupu Seunghyun-senpai." Jaejoong membungkuk sopan pada namja yang ia kenal baik sebagai seniornya di sekolah. Senior yang telah lulus dua tahun di atas Jaejoong.

"Err.. panggil aku hyung saja. Rasanya aneh namaku yang berasal dari bahasa Korea di campur dengan bahasa Jepang." namja bernama Seunghyun itu mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan. Tapi itu cukup membuat si pemilik rambut mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ne ne Seunghyun-hyung," ucap Jaejoong setengah malas. Seunghyun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat respon dari Jaejoong.

KLINING~

"Selamat datang!" sapa Jaejoong refleks saat mendengar suara khas dari lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit menyempurnakan sapaan sopannya.

"Terima ka—Jaejoong-hyung? Omo! Beruntung sekali aku menemukanmu disini, aish aku merindukanmu hyung!" namja jangkung bermata bambi itu sontak meloncat ke arah Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah Minnie-ah,"

"Mwo?! Wae? Hyung mengusirku? Apa salahku?" protes Changmin ketika Jaejoong dengan wajah datar tanpa dosanya menyuruh Changmin yang baru saja menerima pesanan yang dibawakan olehnya untuk pulang.

Oh, tidak tahukah kalau Changmin begitu merindukan orang asing yang baru di kenalnya lebih kurang dua minggu itu?

"Ani, maksudku pulanglah setelah urusan makanmu selesai. Dan maaf aku harus kembali bekerja," Jaejoong membalik badannya setelah memberi salam pada Changmin, namun sebelum itu Changmin berhasil mencekal tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu antara hyung dengan Yunho-hyung?" pertanyaan yang sudah di bayangkan oleh Jaejoong akan di keluarkan oleh Changmin pun akhirnya namja tiang itu ucapkan dengan lancar. Membuat emosi Jaejoong perlahan naik.

"Tidak ada." jawab Jaejoong setelah berhasil meredam emosinya, walau bagaimana pun Changmin itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian malam itu. terlihat dari wajahnya yang polos. Oh, Kim Jaejoong kau sungguh salah besar. Wajah polosnya itu benar-benar hanya kedok untuk menyembunyikan sifat evilnya.

"Hyung kemana saja selama ini? Aku menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak pernah kau jawab. Hyung jahat!" Changmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti anak kecil. Ia merajuk pada Jaejoong. Kalau bertingkah seperti itu dia memang sesuai dengan umurnya, namun jika melihat tinggi badannya yang keterlaluan itu kelihatannya sungguh tidak pantas.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Changmin. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya sebentar di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Aku sibuk dengan ujian akhir-akhir ini." jawabnya sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang berbohong juga sih. Ujian itu memang benar adanya, namun soal dirinya yang tidak mengangkat telepon Changmin itu karena.. ponselnya.. ia sendiri tidak tahu ponselnya ada dimana.

Bahkan ia kehilangan tasnya sekaligus beserta isinya.

"Aku datang ke sekolahmu tapi teman sekelasmu bilang kalau kau tidak ikut ujian hyung." Changmin memicingkan mata bambinya menatap Jaejoong penuh curiga. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung mana yang benar, antara perkataan Jaejoong dengan perkataan teman Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia datang ke sekolah Jaejoong untuk menjemputnya menemui Junsu, jujur saja lumba-lumba persilangan bebek itu merepotkan karna terus merengek minta agar di pertemukan dengan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak ada kabar.

Jaejoong sedikit gugup saat Changmin mengatakan hal itu, ia sebenarnya tahu kalau Changmin mendatanginya ke sekolah. Saat itu ia sedang di panggil ke ruang konseling oleh Yama-sensei dan temannya datang mengatakan kalau ada lelaki berkebangsaan Korea yang waktu itu menjemputnya datang. Jaejoong yang tahu kalau orang itu adalah Changmin buru-buru mengatakan pada temannya agar berbohong pada Changmin dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak masuk sekolah.

Dan bodohnya, ia malah mengatakan ia sibuk dengan ujiannya tadi. Itu artinya ia tertangkap basah berbohong oleh Changmin atau malah secara tidak langsung mengakui kebohongannya secara tidak sengaja.

Jaejoong melirik Changmin yang sedang asik dengan makanan yang ia pesan. Menggigit bibir plumnya untuk meredam kegugupan yang melanda.

Rasanya jadi bersalah sudah berbohong pada Changmin yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri meskipun mereka baru mengenal beberapa hari.

Kalau saja kakaknya beruang bermata musang itu tidak memperlakukannya seenaknya, mungkin ia tidak akan mengambil sikap ini.

Changmin yang melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong pun menghentikan acara makannya. Saat ini Jaejoong seperti sedang menahan kesal.

"Katakan saja. Terjadi sesuatu antara kalian kan malam itu? jangan berbohong lagi hyung." ucap Changmin santai.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" pekik Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan tampang polos yang mengintimidasi.

"Soal perkataan temanku waktu itu, maaf aku berbohong." cicit Jaejoong akhirnya mengakui kebohongannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya memejamkan doe eyesnya. Mengakui kebohongan yang telah ia buat.

"Jadi, apa hyung mau datang lagi ke tempat kami?"

.

.

.

"Hyung, kemana handycamku? Aku mau memindahkan videoku sewaktu berlibur di Paris dengan Chunnie." tanya Junsu pada Yunho yang sedang asik mempoles mobilnya menggunakan wax yang akan membuat mobilnya semakin mengkilap sekaligus membunuh rasa bosannya.

"Ada di dalam dashboard." jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kap mobil sedan mewah yang sedang ia lap dengan lap microfiber. Tanpa permisi Junsu pun masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho kemudian membuka dashboard tersebut. Handycam miliknya tersimpan rapi disana dan langsung ia ambil tanpa melihat benda lain yang berada di dalam mobil mewah itu.

Ia kemudian berdiri dibelakang Yunho sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen mereka yang berada di lantai sembilan. Ia bermaksud mengecek isi file handycamnya memastikan tidak ada yang kurang. Karna jika ada yang kurang dan hendak protes pada Yunho, akan membuang tenaganya mengingat saat ini mereka berdua sedang ada di parkiran apartement yang berlokasi diluar bukan di basement.

Mata Junsu berubah saat melihat ada file rekaman baru yang di buat tertanggal satu minggu yang lalu. Itu artinya Yunho menggunakan handycamnya.

Ia akan menanyakannya pada Yunho namun kemudian ia menundanya saat jarinya tidak sengaja menekan tombol play dan rekaman itu pun berjalan.

OMO!

Mata sipitnya membulat kala melihat adegan di putar dalam rekaman itu. Ekspresi Junsu berubah mengeras. Jadi ini alasannya, alasan kenapa Jaejoong tidak memberikannya kabar bahkan seolah menghindarinya apalagi diperkuat dengan Changmin yang mengatakan kalau Jaejoong tidak ada di sekolahnya. Jung Yunho penyebabnya!

Sebelum amarahnya meledak pada Yunho, Junsu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Mencari sesuatu dan tepat sekali dugaannya kalau sesuatu yang ia cari ada di dalam sana.

"HYUNG! Bisa kau jelaskan?" Junsu berdiri di depan Yunho dengan angkuh. Memperlihatkan tas sekolah Jaejoong dan rekaman kejadian malam itu yang sedang menyala. Yunho awalnya kaget dengan suara teriakan Junsu yang selalu melengking itu kemudian wajahnya berubah horror karna di hadapannya kini ada dua barang bukti atas kelakuannya pada Jaejoong.

"JADI INI YANG MENYEBABKAN JOONGIE MENGINDARI KITA? JAWAB HYUNG!" amarah Junsu akhirnya meledak. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Yunho bisa melakukan hal bodoh itu. Kalau memang dia tidak menyukai Jaejoong ia tidak perlu memperlakukannya dengan murahan juga.

Tidakkah ia berfikir kalau mencari model itu sulit? Apalagi yang seperti Jaejoong. Sedangkan batas waktu yang diberikan pengusaha angkuh itu tinggal sedikit. Model sempurna sudah ada di depan mata, masa harus mencari lagi dan membuangnya?

Sia-sia saja dong usaha namjachingunya selama ini yang mau bersusah-susah menuruti perkataan namja Jung itu untuk mencari model di jalanan tanpa casting.

Yunho masih belum menjawab. Entah ia sedang menyesali perbuatannya atau ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Yang jelas tatapannya berubah sendu saat melihat kembali wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya penuh kebencian dalam video itu. Apalagi kalau mengingat air mata Jaejoong yang jatuh ketika berlari meninggalkan Yunho malam itu.

"Whoa ada apa ini sayang?" Yoochun yang memang sedang mencari-cari Junsu sejak tadi akhirnya menemukan mereka yang tengah dalam situasi tegang. Ia merangkul pundak Junsu guna meredam amarahnya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa masalah yang membuat namjachingu yang sudah bersamanya sejak tingkat awal high school itu marah. Yang jelas pasti ada hubungannya dengan namja bermarga Jung yang berdiam diri di hadapannya.

Junsu masih menatap Yunho dengan nyalang. Menunggu Yunho berkata. Mata Yoochun pun tidak sengaja menangkap benda yang di pegang kekasihnya. Tas sekolah ala sekolah menengah di Jepang yang bertuliskan sebuah nama yang ia kenali.

Kim Jaejoong.

Nama itu yang menempel di tas tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku duga malam itu memang terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian." Changmin yang baru saja pulang langsung bergabung dalam situasi tegang yang kini berpindah ke ruang tengah apartemen. Di sofa coklat muda itu ada Yunho yang duduk di single sofa dan Junsu serta Yoochun yang duduk berdua di sofa panjang tempat Changmin biasa bersantai sambil memakan snack.

Mereka duduk dengan posisi Yoochun yang merangkul tubuh Junsu dari samping. Membuat Changmin yang melihat mereka tersenyum kecut pada Yoochun. Merasakan hatinya berdenyut sedikit menyakitkan. Junsu yang biasanya selalu berdebat ataupun menjadi lawan main game dengannya kini duduk dengan wajah sendu, mata yang memerah serta jalan air mata yang mulai mengering. Ternyata rasa itu belum sepenuhnya hilang, masih tersisa walau hanya sedikit. Usahanya selama ini dengan menganggap Junsu sebagai musuh bebuyutan sekaligus temannya dalam segala hal sia-sia.

"Aku mengakui kesalahanku. Jadi berhenti lah." ucap Yunho akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir hatinya.

"Pantas saja Jae-hyung mengusirku tadi. Ternyata hyungku sendiri penyebabnya." sindir Changmin pada Yunho yang kini bersikap angkuh seperti biasa. Tidak lama setelah Changmin datang, Yoochun langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Alasan kenapa Jaejoong tidak memberinya kabar dan seolah menghindari mereka.

'kalian tidak tahu saja dengan kejadian malam itu penyelidikanku tentang Jaejoong maju satu langkah.' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"Kau bilang apa? Jaejoong mengusirmu? Memangnya kau bertemu dengannya dimana?" tanya Yoochun penasaran. Junsu pun sudah menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar Changmin telah bertemu Jaejoong.

"Di sebuah café yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun."

"Antar aku kesana Minnie! Cepat!"

"YA! Kau mau kemana Su-ie?" panggil Yoochun saat di lihatnya Junsu buru-buru keluar dari apartemen setelah Changmin selesai dengan kalimatnya. Ia pun bergegas menyusul Junsu sebelum namja imut itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yunho saat melirik ke arah Changmin yang kini menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

"Kekeke~ uangku habis hyung. Bisa kau beri aku sedikit saja? dua ratus ribu yen aku rasa cukup hyung." Changmin tersenyum lebar bahkan hampir membuat kedua matanya tinggal segaris saja. Dan Yunho sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Setelah mendapatkan uang yen yang ia minta pada Yunho, Changmin pun bergegas keluar karena Junsu sudah meneriakinya dengan teriakan lumba-lumbanya.

.

.

"Kenapa harus meminta Changmin untuk mengantarmu sedangkan aku masih berada di sampingmu?" tanya Yoochun setelah berhasil mencekal tangan Junsu. Junsu berhenti tepat di depan mobilnya di basement. Junsu pun terdiam menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ya ampun Chunnie, hentikanlah sikap cemburu tidak beralasanmu itu pada Changmin. Bukankah kau dengar sendiri, hanya dia yang tahu dimana Jaejoong berada. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Junsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menunggu balasan kalimat Yoochun.

"Kau bilang tidak beralasan? Sudah jelas bukan kalau bocah itu menyukaimu Su-ie! Perlu kuingatkan berapa kali? Kau belum lupa bukan pernyataan cintanya empat tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku hanya menganggapnya adik. Lagipula dia itu hanya remaja yang sedang puber. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa arti cinta itu sebenarnya. Biarkanlah dia dengan perasaannya. Perlu bukti apa lagi agar kau mengerti kalau aku hanya mencintaimu Chunnie-ah. Perlu berapa lama lagi untukku bersabar menghadapimu? Menghadapi sifat playboymu yang bahkan tidak berkurang sedikitpun setelah kepergianku ke Paris? Chunnie-ah.." jalan air mata yang tadi sudah hilang ini tercetak lagi. Sesak. Itulah satu kata yang Junsu rasakan saat ini. Apalagi harus membuka luka lama yang sama sekali bahkan tidak ingin ia ingat.

Melihat air mata itu keluar gara-gara dirinya, Yoochun pun langsung membawa Junsu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membisikan kata maaf berkali-kali guna menghentikan tangis memilukan itu.

Tubuh Junsu bergetar. Walaupun mereka terlihat begitu mesra di hadapan orang-orang, namun siapa yang tahu kalau mereka berdua menyimpan rasa sakit yang sama.

Junsu sakit hati karena sifat playboy Yoochun yang tidak sedikitpun hilang atau berubah sejak mereka berpisah empat tahun yang lalu. Saat Junsu memutuskan untuk mengambil kuliah fashion di Paris. Tepat pada saat itu di parkiran bandara Changmin dengan beraninya menyatakan perasaannya yang terpendam pada Junsu, bahkan saat itu Changmin sampai menciumnya dan semua itu di lihat jelas oleh Yoochun.

Yoochun pun merasakan sakit hati yang sama semenjak kejadian itu. Sebenarnya ia sadar akan sifat playboynya, namun jujur di dalam hatinya hanya ada Junsu. Terkunci rapat disana. Sejak awal sudah mengetahui perihal perasaan Changmin pada Junsu, ia hanya takut Junsu berpaling darinya maka dari itu ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama yeoja ataupun namja lain di club malam. Kelakuannya itu semakin menjadi selama kepergian Junsu.

Apalagi lingkungannya bekerja dikelilingi oleh model-model berparas cantik. Juga namja-namja berwajah imut.

Satu ciuman panas yang awalnya hanya ciuman biasa pun terjadi.

Tidak tahukah kalian kalau orang yang kalian bicarakan mendengar semua apa yang kalian ucapkan?

Changmin berdiri di depan pintu lift sambil meremas tangannya. Untuk sekian kalinya ia menahan perasaannya. Menahan untuk tidak menghajar Yoochun yang untuk sekian kalinya membuat Junsu menangis.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Kekeke~ yang ngira Changmin suka sama Jeje ternyata salah hoho. Tapi bisa jadi ada kemungkinan juga Changmin bisa suka sama Jeje. Tergantung mood saya ngetiknya/plak.

Konflik antara mereka bertiga pasaran ya.. hiks. Habis kalo ngambil konflik yang sama kya di paradise kiss saya jiplak dong? Ya yang memungkinkan cuma ini konfliknya.

Changmin sendiri udah ga suka lagi sama Suie, tapi yah yang namanya rasa cinta pasti ada lah sedikit-sedikit rasa nyesek. Changmin bukannya ga suka sama Yoochun, dia ngerti alasan Yoochun tetep jadi playboy karena dirinya, karna Yoochun tau Changmin suka Junsu. Karena ketakutan Yoochun takut Junsu di rebut Changmin. Makanya Changmin melampiaskan patah hatinya itu semua sama makanan, walaupun ia memang udah food monster sejak lahir. Dia juga lebih seneng setiap hari keluar hunting makanan daripada liat kemesraan YooSu yang gada habisnya.

Aduh kok kesannya saya malah kya dongeng ya. Sudah lupakan!

Arigatou untuk yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav ff ini. segala respon positif atas hasil pemikiran saya ini benar-benar saya hormati dari hati yang terdalam.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Fated**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lain

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 – Jaejoong accept it!**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak hari dimana Junsu mendatangi Jaejoong di hari yang sama saat Changmin menemuinya. Pasti namja jangkung itu yang memberitahu Junsu tempat Jaejoong bekerja paruh waktu.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen mereka—lebih tepatnya apartemen Yunho. Tidak peduli kalaupun nantinya ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik lagi dari Yunho. Jaejoong sudah membuang jauh-jauh kejadian itu.

Walaupun keberaniannya sudah terkumpul, namun keraguan tetap ada. Berkali-kali ia berniat mengurungkan kedatangannya untuk menemui Junsu. Jujur saja kalau bukan karna Junsu yang memohon kepadanya, ia mana mau datang lagi ke sini.

Hahhh

Jaejoong berkali-kali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya guna membuang rasa gugupnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang tingkahnya saat ini lebih mirip seorang penguntit daripada orang yang akan bertamu.

Berkali-kali hendak menekan bel, mengetuk pintu bahkan memegang knop berkali-kali pula ia tidak jadi melakukannya.

Bahkan kadang ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu bermaksud mencuri dengar suara di dalam. Padahal perbuatan itu sia-sia. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya persis dengan kelakuan seorang anak yang pulang kemalaman dan tidak di bukakan pintu oleh sang Ibu.

Jari telunjuknya ia mainkan ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Membuat tulisan-tulisan abstrak disana yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat melihatnya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang berjalan menujunya. Karena merasa kakinya kesemutan akibat berjongkok terlalu lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit.

Dan tepat saat ia bangkit sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya berhenti didepannya. Jaejoong tersentak pandangannya bertemu dengan orang yang telah membuatnya kesal beberapa hari ini.

Sosok laki-laki bertubuh besar bagai beruang madu namun berwajah kecil seperti alien berdiri angkuh didepannya berpakaian rapi seperti gaya pakaian Yoochun saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Mata musangnya yang tajam bertemu pandang dengan doe eyes bening Jaejoong. Keduanya terdiam. Terkejut sekaligus gugup karena dua orang yang pernah terlibat masalah yang belum terselesaikan itu bertemu dengan tidak sengaja dan sangat tidak di harapkan untuk saat ini.

Yunho—namja yang juga belum siap bertemu muka dengan Jaejoong itu menekan password apartemen dengan santai. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menghiraukan Jaejoong yang ia tahu pasti akan menemui Junsu, atau bahkan Changmin adiknya? Mengingat teman-temannya itu lah yang kenal dengan Jaejoong. Selama Jaejoong tidak membuka suara ia pun tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama, angkuh bukan?

Tidak masalah. Daripada ia salah berkata dan membuat Jaejoong tersinggung yang nantinya Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin yang pasti akan menyalahkannya lagi.

Setelah bunyi password terdengar dan pintu terbuka, Yunho tanpa memberikan isyarat menarik lengan kurus Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan itu sempat hendak protes namun melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Akhirnya ia diam. Yang Jaejoong yakini kalau Yunho bukan orang yang seperti selama ini ia pikirkan. Yunho laki-laki baik-baik walau dia angkuh dan jarang bicara. Dan tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ah, Hyung sudah pulang. Bagaimana pertemuannya hyung?" tanya Junsu saat tidak sengaja matanya menangkap Yunho memasuki apartemen. Dia belum sadar bahwa di balik tubuh besar itu ada Jaejoong yang tersembunyi.

Yunho hanya berdehem membalas pertanyaan Junsu. Ia menghentakkan tangan Jaejoong ke samping agar tubuhnya terlihat oleh Junsu. Dan benar saja, saat Jaejoong muncul dari balik tubuh besarnya, Junsu langsung memekik senang. Berhambur ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sedang Yunho sendiri sudah pergi menuju kamarnya yang merupakan kamar utama.

"Ehem! Junsu-ah, apa kau hanya membuat pakaian untuk yeoja saja?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati takut Junsu yang sedang serius memotong kain di meja kerjanya tersinggung.

Ya.. saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Junsu dan hanya mereka berdua disana berhubung Yoochun sedang jalan-jalan mencari lensa kamera untuk menambah koleksinya. Sedangkan Changmin, tidak perlu diberitahu dia kemana. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Jepang mengambil ijin satu bulan dari sekolahnya manusia tiang listrik itu selalu saja bepergian untuk wisata kuliner. Bahkan ia sampai naik shinkanzen ke kota lain demi mencari makanan unik nan lezat khas Jepang.

Junsu meletakkan guntingnya setelah selesai memotong kain sesuai dengan pola, menyerahkan gulungan kain berukuran sedang itu pada Jaejoong untuk di letakkan ditempat semula.

Junsu tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga membuat pakaian untuk namja. Tidak perlu khawatir Joongie-ah." jawab Junsu seakan tahu tentang ke khawatiran Jaejoong tentang profesinya. Ia membawa Jaejoong pada sebuah lemari kayu berukuran sedang yang setahunya tidak pernah Junsu perlihatkan isinya pada Jaejoong.

Junsu menggeser pintu kayu lemari itu. Dan terpampanglah jawaban dari pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi. Lemari kayu tersebut berisi banyak sekali pakaian hasil rancangannya selama ini. Junsu memang lebih suka merancang pakaian untuk wanita karena wanita lebih ekspresif dalam berpakaian dan selalu pantas menggunakan apapun. Berbeda dengan pria yang memiliki batasan tersendiri.

Jaejoong terpana. Ekspresinya sama ketika pertama kali ia melihat koleksi pakaian wanita milik Junsu.

Jujur dari hati yang terdalam. Pakaian untuk pria rancangan Junsu tak kalah indah dari pakaian wanita yang ia rancang.

Rata-rata kemeja dan jas itu terjahit dengan rapi dan terlihat elegan.

Beruntung sekali Yoochun memiliki kekasih Junsu, pantas saja penampilan Yoochun selalu sempurna. Apakah..?

"Baju yang Yoochun kenakan kebanyakan merupakan rancanganku, yah walaupun kadang ia membeli merk terkenal. Karena aku terlalu banyak mendesain dan membuat pakaian wanita." jelas Junsu seakan tahu apa yang akan Jaejoong tanyakan padanya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Dan pertanyaan Jaejoong terjawab sudah walaupun dia baru menerka-nerka.

"Lalu kau tidak menjual ini semua? Hanya menyimpannya saja?" pertanyaan spontan itu Jaejoong keluarkan. Merasa penasaran karena baju hasil desain Junsu benar-benar banyak dan hanya tergantung tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari. Padahal kalau ini semua di jual pasti akan banyak sekali peminat dan pembelinya. Karena baju-baju buatan Junsu sangat terlihat mewah dan elegan walau desainnya sederhana. Dan yang terpenting.. kalau di jual dengan harga mahal pasti akan mendatangkan untung yang sangat wow.

Junsu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan jiwa pekerja keras dan sangat menghargai uang—terlihat sekali dari tampang penasaran Jaejoong saat ini pasti ia akan menanyakan hal itu. Mendesain dan membuat pakaian memang merupakan hobi Junsu sejak sekolah dasar. Impiannya memang menjadi designer terkenal. Namun saat ini ia masih amatir, mendapatkan gelar designer lulusan Paris saja baru disandang dua bulan. Ia merasa belum ada apa-apanya walaupun karya nya sudah begitu banyak yang rata-rata merupakan hasilnya selama menuntut ilmu. Memangnya siapa yang mau membeli hasil karyanya?

Ada. Hanya beberapa. Itu pun orang-orang terdekat. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang melihat hasil desain Junsu malah mengejeknya. Entah dari kalangan elit ataupun biasa ada saja yang menganggapnya remeh. Mereka bilang kalau desain Junsu pasaran, atau terlalu sederhana dan tidak modis.

Hahhh

"Aku menjual jika ada yang berminat membelinya." Junsu tersenyum kecil. "Sangat sulit membuat masyarakat menerima hasil karya yang masih amatir." lanjutnya. Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak hati telah menanyakan hal itu pada Junsu. Apalagi ekspresi Junsu terlihat sedikit sedih. Walaupun ia berusaha tetap tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Akhirnya setelah berperang dengan batinnya menahan hasratnya untuk kembali mencoba baju hasil desain Junsu, Jaejoong pun memberanikan diri untuk meminta ijin pada Junsu untuk mencoba kembali baju-baju indah itu.

"Boleh aku?"

"Tentu saja." Junsu selalu tersenyum manis. Dia benar-benar namja termanis yang pernah Jaejoong temui. Apalagi dia benar-benar baik dan ramah. Jaejoong mengambil sepotong kemeja berwarna baby pink dengan sebuah resleting putih di kerahnya, benar-benar model yang unik. Ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah rompi berwarna abu-abu muda. Hendak memadukannya dengan kemeja pink tadi. Memang hanya pakaian sederhana, namun entah kenapa jika Jaejoong yang menggunakannya pasti terlihat begitu indah. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan celana jeans berwarna netral seperti hitam, putih ataupun cream.

Jaejoong pun masuk ke balik tirai untuk memakai baju yang ia pilih.

Oh. Andaikan ada Yoochun disini, Junsu pasti sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengarahkan gaya Jaejoong sekaligus memfotonya beberapa pose.

"Su-ie, apa Yoochun memakai mobilku lagi?" suara bass itu terdengar bersamaan dengan derit pintu ruangan Junsu. Yunho dengan pakaian santainya, celana pendek dan sweater berwarna biru tua masuk ke dalam.

Awalnya Junsu mengira itu adalah Yoochun, ternyata Yunho.

"Iya, hyung. Sekalian mengantar Changmin ke Akihabara." jawab Junsu sambil menggulung benang wol yang kemarin di kacaukan Changmin. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih belum keluar dari balik tirai yang merangkap kamar Junsu.

Tak lama Jaejoong pun keluar sambil memainkan kerah kemeja yang ia gunakan. Sebentar di kancingkan, sebentar di buka. Ia pasti sedang bingung dengan style yang cocok dengannya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho karena setelah keluar dari balik tirai ia langsung menuju cermin besar milik Junsu.

Tingkahnya sama persis ketika ia mencoba pakaian wanita beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Akhirnya ide cemerlang Junsu muncul. Mumpung ada Yunho kenapa tidak di manfaatkan saja? ayo, sebelum namja Jung itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hyung, kau sedang luang kan?" tanya Junsu basa-basi sambil sesekali matanya melirik Jaejoong yang masih asik berpose di depan cermin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung. Dan kebingungannya semakin menjadi kala Junsu menyodorkan kamera Yoochun padanya. Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Fotokan Joongie untukku hyung. Kumohon!" pinta Junsu dengan wajah memelas yang membuatnya semakin imut saja.

"M-mwo?" kaget Yunho. Memfoto Jaejoong? Yang benar saja. Ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang telah selesai dengan cermin besar itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan terkunci pada satu titik beberapa saat hingga pandangan Yunho beralih pada bagian kancing kemeja Jaejoong yang terbuka sebanyak tiga buah kancing.

Glek.

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat kulit mulus Jaejoong yang biasanya tertutup itu dari celah kecil yang terlihat, dada berisi itu seakan bermain petak umpet. Terlihat namun tersembunyi di balik kain baby pink itu. Sungguh kemeja baby pink itu terlihat seksi dan senada dengan warna kulit Jaejoong yang sangat putih bersinar. Apalagi kalau ia tidak menggunakan bawahan apapun hanya mengandalkan panjang dari kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan pandangan mata yang sayu.

Jujur baru kali ini ia melihat seorang namja yang begitu menggiurkan melebihi seorang yeoja berbikini seksi.

Shit!

Kenapa hanya membayangkan itu membuat sesuatu di bawahnya mulai terbangun.

Yunho merutuki pikiran mesumnya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan.

"Mau kan, hyung?" pertanyaan Junsu akhirnya dapat menyadarkan Yunho. Jaejoong kini sudah sampai didepannya tepat disamping Junsu dan itu semakin membuat pemandangan yang Jaejoong sajikan bertambah jelas.

"Setelah aku selesai menelepon Eommaku, oke?" ucap Yunho sedikit gugup. Dengan wajah yang dibuat seangkuh mungkin seperti biasanya, Yunho keluar dari ruangan Junsu menuju kamarnya. Tidak sadar kalau ia sampai membawa kamera Yoochun.

"Yunho, dia kenapa? Kenapa kamera Yoochun ia bawa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Apalagi ketika tadi ia sadar Yunho terus memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh sejak pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia tidak sampai pada pikiran kalau Yunho memandangnya dengan mesum serta berpikiran kotor. Ia murni bingung dengan sikap Yunho barusan.

"Ia harus melapor tentang keadaannya pada Umma-rella nya." jawab Junsu santai. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. "Oh ya, baju itu jangan dulu di lepas ya. Aku harus mendokumentasikannya." lanjut Junsu. Dan Jaejoong semakin bingung dengan mereka berdua. Jadi ia hanya duduk saja di sofa yang tertata di ruangan itu dengan santai sambil memejamkan matanya yang kelelahan.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tidak lama kemudian Yunho masuk kembali ke ruangan Junsu. Disana ada Junsu yang asik menggambar desain dan Jaejoong yang sepertinya tertidur diatas sofa dengan posisi duduk.

"Oh, hyung sudah selesai memberi kabar pada Heechul ahjumma?" tanya Junsu saat menyadari kehadiran Yunho. Yunho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan membangunkan Joongie. Sebentar hyung," lanjut Junsu. Sedang Yunho hanya berdiri sambil mencoba kamera Yoochun. Ia mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang dibangunkan oleh Junsu. Gayanya saat bangun tidur begitu menggemaskan. Sehingga tidak sengaja jarinya menekan tombol kamera mengambil gambar Jaejoong.

Debaran jantung ini benar-benar semakin menjadi. Yunho benar-benar harus lebih bisa mengendalikan lagi sikapnya.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, sepertinya ia agak kesal pada Junsu karena acara tidurnya yang baru beberapa menit harus terganggu.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal. Junsu yang melihatnya semakin gemas saja. Rasanya ingin membawa Jaejoong ke Korea untuk di jadikan adik atau bahkan manekinnya.

"Turuti apa yang Yunho-hyung arahkah. Oke?" Junsu kembali ke meja kerjanya karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Kekakuan sempat menghampiri mereka, namun Yunho dengan segera mengatasinya. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya menuju ke depan lemari kayu berukiran sederhana itu, berdiri disana dengan Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya beberapa meter.

"Berdiri dengan rileks menghadaplah ke arah lemari itu, kemudian sambil tersenyum menoleh ke arahku," itulah instruksi pertama yang Yunho ucapkan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun langsung melakukan apa yang Yunho perintahkan. Ia berdiri menghadap lemari kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menuju Yunho, sebelah tangannya ia letakkan pada pinggang rampingnya atas inisiatifnya sendiri.

KLIK!

Blitz dari kemera Yoochun menyala yang artinya Yunho berhasil mendapatkan gambar Jaejoong. Tanpa melihat hasilnya ia terus mengambil gambar Jaejoong. Bosan dengan pose Jaejoong yang tidak berubah juga sejak tadi, akhirnya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong untuk mengarahkan gaya padanya.

Ck. Kalau begini ia merasa seperti fotografer sungguhan. Padahal kan tadi ia hanya di minta Junsu untuk mengambil gambar Jaejoong. Bukan memperlakukannya seperti model sungguhan—walaupun nantinya juga ia akan menjadi model Yunho.

Junsu tersenyum kecil melihat Yunho yang begitu serius mengarahkan Jaejoong untuk bergaya natural. Jaejoong yang memang sangat kaku dan tidak pernah menjadi model apapun sebelumnya hanya bisa menahan kesal karena Yunho terus membentaknya. Membuatnya gerah sehingga tanpa sadar ia membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang ia gunakan.

Wajah Yunho sontak memerah. Dan Jaejoong yang sadar atas kelakuannya sendiri itu malah memukul kepala Yunho sambil mengatakan kalau Yunho mesum.

Hahh

Pasti menyenangkan kalau terus bersikap akrab begitu. Semua berbaikan dan hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

BRUK.

"Tasmu ku kembalikan." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa favoritnya setelah melemparkan tas Jaejoong ke atas karpet bulu yang melapisi lantai marmer itu.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Sejak acara mengambil foto Jaejoong tadi, mereka berdua tidak berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Ditambah sikap Yunho yang tidak sopan, walaupun Yunho lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya tapi apa yang ia lakukan barusan memang tidak sopan.

"Sopanlah sedikit hyung. Tidak sadarkah kalau kau yang paling tua disini. Berikanlah contoh pada para dongsaengmu, hyungku sayang." ucapan Changmin yang polos tanpa dosa itu langsung di hadiahi pelototan mematikan Yunho.

Changmin memang jenius, IQ nya saja diatas rata-rata. Membuatnya loncat kelas dua tahun sehingga yang seharusnya ia masih duduk di kelas tiga junior high school kini bisa dibilang ia setingkat dengan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan sudah mengikuti ujian masuk universitas sehingga setekah lulus nanti ia bisa langsung berkuliah. Maka dari itu ia dengan santainya mengambil ijin libur selama sebulan padahal Jaejoong sendiri sedang kebingungan dengan ujian yang akan berlangsung kurang lebih dua bulan lagi.

Namun seperti itu lah jadinya Changmin, ia sering bertingkah seperti ia sudah dewasa. Berbicara sok bijak misalnya seperti tadi.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ejekan Changmin pada Yunho hanya bisa tertawa. Tertawa sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya didepan bibir penuhnya, itu merupakan gaya tertawanya. Namun sungguh itu adalah kebiasannya yang tidak disengaja yang begitu melekat padanya.

"Malam ini aku tidak mau memasak untuk kalian. Pikirkan saja sendiri nasib perut kalian masing-masing." Junsu mendudukkan butt seksinya didekat Jaejoong, membuang pandangannya pada Yoochun yang memasang wajah penuh harap kalau Junsu seksinya itu akan duduk dipangkuannya.

"MWO? Kenapa? Aish, duckbutt tidak tahukah kalau aku sudah menunggu asupan nutrisi untukku? Kalau sejak tadi kau tidak memasak, lalu apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi didapur, huh?" Changmin terlihat frustasi saat mendengar pernyataan Junsu barusan. Sedang Junsu sendiri hanya bersikap acuh. Tidak peduli walaupun teman bermain bola nya itu memakinya.

"YA! Foodmonsta bukankah kau tadi sudah makan lima kali di lima restoran berbeda? Aish, Yunho-ah kau harus mengganti uangku pokoknya!" keluh Yoochun meratapi uangnya yang semakin menipis akibat ulang Jung Junior.

"DIAM KALIAN!" teriak Junsu kesal. Sejak Changmin dan Yoochun pulang tadi ia memang terlihat dalam mood yang buruk. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Yoochun, bahkan jelas-jelas menghindarinya. Entahlah apa sebabnya, Yoochun sendiri juga tidak tahu menahu.

Jaejoong yang juga tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi hanya bisa diam dan memasang tampang polos.

Kening Yunho berdenyut-denyut mendengar perbebatan Yoochun dan Changmin, akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Biar aku yang memasak."

"NO!"

"ANDWE!"

Seru Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan. Yunho yang memasak?

Tolong tampar Changmin dan Yoochun bergantian sekarang juga!

Yunho memasak sama saja membuat apartemen yang mereka sewa terbakar hangus. Masih untung kalau hanya terbakar. Kalau ditambah korban yang mati karena keracunan makanan? Itu akan menjadi headline news selama satu bulan penuh. Menjadi misteri yang tak terpecahkan.

Junsu sih tenang-tenang saja dengan keputusan Yunho, justru ia merasa senang karena dua cecurut itu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan?

Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?

Oh tentu saja hal yang menyebalkan.

Berawal dari ketika Junsu mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari Yoochun dua jam yang lalu saat Junsu meminta Yunho memotret Jaejoong. Yoochun dalam percakapan telepon itu mengatakan kalau mereka akan pulang terlambat karena pergi sampai ke Osaka. Bayangkan! Dari Tokyo ke Osaka!

Memang tidak terlalu jauh, namun itu sama saja mereka sudah berbohong. Mereka bilang hanya akan berjalan-jalan di kawasan Shibuya, Ikebukuro dan Akihabara. Tapi apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka ke Osaka dan tidak mengajak Junsu untuk ikut serta? Bagus sekali.

Junsu susah payah menjahit pakaian yang ia desain dan mereka asik jalan-jalan? Pasti mereka juga tidak melewatkan untuk jalan-jalan di kawasan Grand Front Osaka. Salah satu mall elit yang sangat ingin Junsu datangi setelah empat tahun tidak pergi ke sana.

"Su-ie baby, salahku apa sampai kau membinasakanku?" ratap Yoochun dengan tampang memelas belas kasihan namja imut yang asik dengan pensil warnanya menggambar desain baju lagi.

"Hyung, aku minta uang lagi ya untuk membeli makan malam? Perut kesayanganku sudah bergempa ria." pinta Changmin pada Yunho. Wajahnya pun tak kalah memelas dari Changmin. Mereka berdua memang pantas membuat duo derita.

Junsu semakin acuh dan Yunho hanya melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada Changmin karena lagi-lagi adiknya itu mau menguras uang yennya.

"Ehem! Kalau boleh, biar aku yang memasak saja. Bagaimana?" suara Jaejoong yang lembut dan merdu bagaikan lonceng surga bagi Yoochun dan Changmin menginterupsi mereka. Yoochun dan Changmin seketika kembali bersemangat berhambur ke arah Jaejoong, Changmin meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengelus-eluskan ke pipinya persis seperti Heebum—kucing peliharaan Umma-rellanya yang sedang bermanja-manja ria. Sedang Yoochun meletakkan lengannya di atas pundak Jaejoong, memijit pundak sempit itu pelan.

"Jangan Joongie-ah!" tolak Junsu mentah-mentah. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong malah menawarkan diri membantu duo cassanova itu?

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak Su-ie. Perut kenyang itu sangat penting. Tidak peduli sekesal apapun kita, tapi perut orang yang kita sayangi itu tetap prioritas. Tenang saja, aku bisa memasak kok." Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu manis dan membuat Junsu luluh. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usul Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri sedang menahan kesal karena tawarannya di tolak. Walaupun ia tidak suka memasak, ia sudah susah-susah menwarkan diri tadi dan malah di tolak. Itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan merasa tidak dihargai.

"Hyung bantu Joongie. Tadi kan kau bilang mau memasak. Siapa tahu Joongie mau membantumu agar kemampuan memasakmu sedikit membaik." ucapan Junsu pada Yunho terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Yunho mendengus kesal. Belajar memasak dari seorang anak sekolahan? Sama saja menjatuhkan imagenya.

Jaejoong yang sadar akan ketidaksukaan Yunho padanya untuk yang kesekian kali hanya bisa pasrah. Tenaganya sudah habis ia pakai untuk berdebat dengan Yunho saat kegiatan memotret tadi dan sekarang ia tidak mau berdebat lagi dengannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dan aku tidak suka ada orang yang mengangguku ketika memasak." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Memberikan tatapan angkuh sekaligus remeh pada Yunho. Membuat emosi Yunho kembali tersulut. Ia pun ikut bangkit mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Jaejoong menuju dapur.

Jaejoong yang menyadari Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang pun berbalik. "Apa?" tanya Jaejoong ketus. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak membakar dapurku." jawab Yunho acuh.

"Khhh.. terserah." Jaejoong mengambil apron biru muda yang tergantung didekat kulkas. Mengikat simpul pita kedua tali gunanya agar apron yang ia pakai tidak lepas saat memasak nanti mengingat pinggangnya yang ramping.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong dengan seksama tanpa berniat untuk membantunya bahkan ketika Jaejoong kesulitan mengambil wajan yang tersimpan di lemari atas kepalanya. Pinggang ramping yang terlihat dari belakang itu benar-benar membuat Yunho ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh kurusnya itu pasti sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Surai hitam yang bergerak-gerak seirama gerakan licah Jaejoong mengolah bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas dua pintu itu benar-benar membuatnya khilaf.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung..**

.

.

 **Pojokan Author :**

Nyaa~ aku cut di bagian itu dulu, maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan setelah sekian lama tidak update. Chap depan kemungkinan lebih banyak flashback tentang misi 'rahasia' Yunho. Dan rahasia-rahasia lain yang ada di baliknya.

Pertanyaan tentang apa yang Yunho cari dari Jaejoong sampai ngambil rambut Jaejoong segala masih belum terjawab, silahkan tunggu jawabannya di chap selanjutnya xD

Untuk hubungan Changmin dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ada cinta-cintaan/?

Maaf kalau cerita ini mungkin kurang dapet geregetnya, ada yang review syukur, engga juga ga apa-apa. Buat silent reader pun aku masih menghargai kok kalian mau baca ff gaje ini..

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memfav, dan memfollow ff ini.

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Fated**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lain

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

[A/n : atas saran seseorang di kotak review di chap 2 kemarin, saya tegaskan kalau FF ini terinspirasi dari dorama/Jdrama 'Paradise Kiss' asal Jepang. Saya hanya mengambil adegan awal dan ide cerita. Tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak atau membuat kesalahpahaman apapun. Selebihnya saya mengembangakan sendiri cerita ini dan cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan cerita milik author lain itu murni ketidak sengajaan^^v]

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 –- Start lesson from Misterious Yunho**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlakuan Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun jelas secara terang-terangan memojokkan Yunho karena perbuatan Yunho yang telah melecehkan Jaejoong serta membohongi mereka bertiga. Mulai dari mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu menahu kenapa Jaejoong menghindari mereka, menyembunyikan rekaman bukti pelecehannya pada Jaejoong serta isi percakapannya dengan Jaejoong yang 'cukup' kasar. Terlebih Junsu, namja berwajah imut itu bahkan tidak mau melirik ke arah Yunho sedikit pun. Ia sampai mogok memasak dan membuat Changmin berteriak frustasi akibat perutnya yang kelaparan dan dampaknya sendiri kembali pada Yunho—yaitu isi dompetnya semakin menipis karena Changmin terus meminta uang kepadanya.

Yunho tahu ia memang bersalah. Semenjak malam itu ia merasa memilik banyak kesalahan pada Jaejoong apalagi mengingat air mata yang terjatuh dari doe eyes Jaejoong yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

Perasaan tertekan pun sedang melanda Yunho tanpa di ketahui yang lain.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

"Aku akan memberikanmu perusahaan itu dengan syarat.." namja paruh baya bersenyum joker itu melemparkan sebuah map ke arah Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memasang wajah datarnya guna mengimbangi charisma namja yang merupakan teman lama sang Appa. Dengan sikap dasar angkuh, tentu saja Yunho tidak ingin kalah tersaingi dengan namja patuh baya itu.

Benar dugaannya, pengusaha sukses itu tidak mungkin mau menyerahkan perusahaan hampir bangkrut itu dengan mudah padanya yang hanya seorang namja yang baru saja lulus kuliah dan tidak memiliki harta apapaun selain pemberian sang Appa. Walaupun kelihatannya tidak berharga di mata orang, namun di mata pengusaha ambisisus yang sama seperti Appanya, tentu saja itu merupakan ladang emas baru untuk memperluas kerajaan bisnisnya. Apalagi namja paruh baya itu menawarkan dengan harga yang lebih tinggi dari Yunho saat ia membeli perusahaan itu dari pemilik aslinya.

Yunho meraih map itu kemudian membukanya. Dari dalam sana terdapat selembar foto yang cukup usang. Foto dengan objek seorang anak kecil berpakaian sailor dengan syal berwarna merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Namja cilik itu memeluk sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang. Kedua pipinya memerah sangat kontras dengan warna pucat kulitnya.

"Dia Choi Youngwoong. Mungkin saat ini umurnya sudah genap delapan belas tahun." Senyum joker pun menghilang dari wajah sang namja parub baya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, melirik Yunho yang masih terpaku menatap selembar foto itu. Foto usang yang masih terlihat bagus dengan objek yang manis.

"Lalu?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, hei dia bukan orang dari bagian departemen orang hilang. Untuk apa pengusaha itu menunjukkannya foto seorang bocah padanya? apakah mungkin?

Choi Siwon. Pengusaha sukses pemilik Hyundai departemen store itu menghela nafasnya, tatapannya lurus menatap sebuah bingkai foto diatas mejanya yang selalu ia pandangi ketika ia merindukan sosok yang telah lama hilang darinya, darah dagingnya yang tidak pernah sedikitpun ia ketahui nasib dan kabarnya serta statusnya yang mungkin masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kapal pesiar yang kami tumpangi menuju Jepang terjebak badai dan dia, anak bungsuku yang saat itu terbangun karena mendengar keributan yang terjadi di geladak kapal pun menghampiri kami yang sedang panik mencari bantuan. Karena masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dia dengan tubuh mungilnya, piyama bermotif beruang dan sebuah tas gendong berbentuk gajah yang selalu ia gunakan kemanapun ia pergi terpeleset lalu terjatuh ke laut. Tidak ada yang berani menolongnya karena laut jepang terkenal dengan ganasnya arus dingin dan arus panasnya serta ikan-ikan moster yang hidup didalamnya."

Siwon tidak sanggup kalau harus membuka luka lamanya. Walaupun harapan tentang buah hatinya itu masih hidup tetap ia pegang teguh, namun terkadang hasil penyelidikan orang suruhannya membuatnya sedikit goyah. Yang ia tahu, hanya namja Jung ini yang memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menemukan kembali permatanya yang hilang. Walaupun kejadian itu telah berlalu dua lustrum.

Bukan karena ketidakmampuannya dengan harta yang berlimpah dan seluruh koneksi yang ia miliki sebagai pengusaha hebat tidak di gunakan sebagai jalan mencari sang buah hati. Ia telah mencoba, namun keadaan sang istri selalu membuatnya menyerah di tengah jalan.

"Hingga saat ini keberadaannya tidak di ketahui," lanjut Siwon singkat. Ia benar-benar tidak kuasa lagi kalau harus menjelaskan secara detail musibah yang pernah terjadi di keluarganya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan kini berdampak pada sang istri yang sedang di rawat intensif di salah satu rumah sakit di Korea.

"Maksudmu aku harus mencari anak ini yang sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa? Jangan bercanda Tuan Choi Siwon!" benar seperti dugaan Yunho sebelumnya, namja tua ini pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk mencari orang yang berada dalam foto usang itu. Dengan memanfaatkan ide cemerlangnya dalam mencari model yang ia tiru dari perusahaan film biru jepang, yaitu mencari model dengan audisi di jalanan seperti yang Yunho jelaskan pada Siwon saat mereka berdebat memperebutkan kepemilikan perusahaan bangkrut tersebut.

"Menurut kabar ada seseorang yang mirip dengannya di Jepang, tidak sulit bukan mencari orang Korea di Jepang?" Siwon seakan terus mendesak Yunho mengiminginya dengan sertifikat kepemilikan perusahaan yang ia incar yang akan Siwon berikan dengan cuma-cuma jika ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Yunho benar-benar geram namun sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti sang joker demi mendapatkan perusahaan tersebut sebagai pembuktian kepada sang Appa kalau ia layak menjadi penerus.

.

.

.

"Cari bocah dengan ciri-ciri ini," Yunho melemparkan sebuah map yang berisi salinan kartu keluarga Choi Siwon dan selembar foto anak kecil yang pernah Siwon tunjukkan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Junsu dan Yoochun saling berpandangan. Sempat terpikir dalam benak mereka, apakah Yunho mengganti visi misi bisnis yang akan mereka dirikan bersama? Dari perusahaan dibidang fashion menjadi perusahaan pencari orang hilang?

"Hyung—"

"Aku tahu-tahu, aku akan jelaskan semuanya pada kalian." potong Yunho yang tahu kalau sepasang kekasih itu akan memprotesnya.

"Kalian tahu bukan kalau Choi Siwon itu adalah seorang pengusaha yang licik?" Junsu dan Yoochun terdiam, tentu saja mereka berdua tahu itu. Selain menurut cerita dari kedua orang tua mereka yang tergabung dalam satu relasi bisnis, media pun memberitakan hal yang sama tentang namja bermarga Choi pemilik Hyundai departemen store tersebut. Pengusaha yang penuh ambisi dan kekayaan yang berlimpah.

"Biar ku tebak, Choi Siwon tidak menyerahkan perusahaan itu dengan cuma-cuma kan?" tebak Yoochun dan disambut anggukan kepala oleh Yunho.

Junsu mendesah frustasi. "Apa ku bilang, jangan berurusan dengan namja licik itu!" firasat yang dulu pernah ia rasakan ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Kalau saja Yunho tidak bersikeras membeli perusahaan itu sampai harus mengorbankan seluruh tabungannya. Padahal bukan cuma perusahaan itu yang di jual di bursa jual beli perusahaan bangkrut. Atau mungkin Choi Siwon sengaja menjebak Yunho?

"Jadi kita akan mencari bocah berumur.."

"Delapan tahun."

"Ya, bocah berumur delapan tahun di Negara berpenduduk urutan ketujuh terbanyak di dunia itu?"

"Ya. benar sekali, Park. Bocah berumur delapan tahun—" jeda Yunho. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Hah.. aku rasa ini akan sulit—MWO?! JADI INI FOTONYA SEPULUH TAHUN YANG LALU?!" ugh.. sepertinya Yoochun telah tertular teriakan membahana Junsu, lihat lah ekspresinya yang berlebihan itu. Yunho rasa perpisahan mereka selama empat tahun itu sama sekali tidak menghapus persamaan mereka di beberapa hal.

Sedangkan Junsu yang biasanya paling heboh hanya bisa memasang wajah lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya.

"Percuma saja menyesalinya, Junsu-ah." Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah map lagi dari balik tubuhnya yang besar. "Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah berkemas dan segera ke Jepang. Aku telah menyewa sebuah apartemen disana untuk kita tinggali sementara waktu—" belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya serta menunjukkan isi map yang baru saja ia tunjukkan pada sepasang kekasih di hadapannya, namja jangkung yang juga bermarga Jung mendadak muncul tanpa pemberitahuan tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Junsu dan membuat namja berpantat seksi itu mengelus dada karena kaget.

"HYUNG! Kalian mau ke Jepang dan tidak mengajakku? Bagus sekali.. AKU IKUT!"

"CHANGMIN!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan cara ini Yunho dapat berubah dan berhasil dengan segala ambisinya?" namja berwajah oriental itu meminum kopi hitamnya dengan penuh wibawa tanpa melirik ke arah lawan bicara di hadapannya.

Senyum joker pun terhias di wajah tampan sang lawan bicara pemilik ruang rapat kelas VIP yang sengaja ia buat untuk menjamu relasi bisnis VIPnya seperti di kesempatan kali ini. "Yunho itu memiliki potensi, kau terlalu meremehkannya sehingga ia mencari bantuan orang lain. Sungguh kejam kau Jung Hankyung." namja berwajah oriental bernama Hankyung itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya mengetesnya saja, tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan meminta bantuan pengusahan licik sepertimu, Choi."

"Hahaha. Mari kita ralat, aku memberinya syarat dan dia yang membantuku." Siwon menautkan kedua jarinya sama seperti yang sering ia lakukan kala ia berdoa kepada Tuhan di gereja. Membuat Hankyung ingin tertawa bukan lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kelicikan Siwon memang tidak bisa di remehkan lagi. Aku harap saat Yunho berhasil dengan misi yang berikan olehmu kau akan berterima kasih banyak kepadaku karena telah membuat Yunho hadir di dunia ini."

"Terima kasih Jung Hankyung yang terhormat."

"Hahaha!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan mempermudah jalan putra kesayanganmu demi mencapai keberhasilannya."

"Hahaha."

.

.

Dan petualangan empat namja asal Korea selatan itu pun di mulai.

.

.

Sementara Yunho sedang memegangi kepalanya seperti orang frustasi. Nafasnya memburu dengan debaran jantung yang tak terkendali. Ia benar-benar kacau. Di liriknya tas milik Jaejoong dan sebuah buku tebal berstiker hello kitty yang ia ketahui adalah sebuah diary. Diary? Unik bukan seorang namja menulis diary.

Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya di bilang diary, kebanyakan isinya adalah resep makanan beserta fotonya. Yunho mengetahui itu karena ia telah membaca isinya tanpa ijin sang pemilik.

Jadi teringat sesuatu yang ia lakukan sehari setelah kejadian malam dimana Yunho tidak sengaja mendapatkan helaian rambut Jaejoong saat ia mencium Jaejoong dengan nafsu.

Yunho meraih buku tebal tersebut lalu membuka isinya. Langsung menuju halaman tengah-tengah. Disana terselip sebuah foto seorang anak kecil berumur sekolah dasar sedang tersenyum sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan jari tangan kanannya. Seorang anak kecil yang sama pernah ia lihat sebelumnya walau baru satu kali dan langsung terekam di dalam otaknya meskipun ia memiliki salinan foto yang sama dan mirip dengan foto yang ia temukan itu.

Benarkah? Apa benar mereka itu orang yang sama?

Dan dengan mantap Yunho memutuskan untuk mengembalikkan tas itu pada pemiliknya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelidikinya lebih lanjut tanpa melupakan maksud kedatangannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"Tolong berikan sample rambut Tuan Choi Siwon dan kirimkan padaku secepatnya. Katakan padanya aku telah menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan yang ia cari." Yunho meletakkan kembali ponsel Korea nya di atas meja kerjanya. Kejadian saat ia mendapatkan helaian rambut yang tadinya berwarna hitam itu berputar di otaknya.

Ia hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya sambil menjalani apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Merubah Kim Jaejoong murid SMU biasa menjadi seorang model luar biasa.

.

.

"Dan hari ini aku akan merubahmu menjadi cantik Joongie~" Jaejoong langsung memajukan bibirnya begitu mendengar Junsu mengatakan 'cantik'. Sungguh ia amat membenci kata itu. Ia jadi teringat saat SMP dulu pernah menjadi korban salah satu Noona nya di panti asuhan, sang Noona memaksanya menjadi model untuk ujian kelulusan sekolah kecantikannya. Dan hari itu Jaejoong seharian harus rela diam dan di dandani seperti wanita sungguhan.

Ia memang sangat kesal dan marah saat itu. Juga tidak terima, namun siapa sangka kalau berkat Jaejoong menjadi modelnya maka sang Noona mendapat nilai tertinggi di ujiannya karena berhasil mendandani namja lebih cantik dari yeoja asli. Atau mungkin karena Jaejoong memang sudah cantik dari sananya? Jujur saja, sang Noona tidak terlalu total mendandani Jaejoong saat itu karena merasa Jaejoong memang sudah cantik dari pertama Jaejoong datang dan bergabung di panti asuhan.

Semoga saja tidak seperti itu. Doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat Junsu hanya bolak-balik dari dan ke arah lemari kayu berisi pakaian koleksi Junsu. Mengambil baju rancangan kemudian menyimpannya, mengambil yang lain lalu menyimpannya lagi hanya itu yang ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Mencoba pakaian koleksiku yang lain serta belajar beberapa gaya foto," ucap Junsu singkat. Ia terlalu sibuk memilah pakaian rancangannya.

Hingga akhirnya Yoochun pun memasuki ruangan Junsu dan langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang sehingga aktivitas sang kekasih terhenti sejenak.

'oh tidak'. gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Berharap adegan yang pernah secara tidak sengaja ia lihat tidak terulang kembali.

"Hyung!" Jaejoong pun tersentak saat tubuh jangkung Changmin menutupinya tepat sebelum Yoochun dan Junsu berciuman panas di depan lemari kayu berukiran itu.

Sekali lagi. Changmin menyelamatkannya. Kali ini dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"C-changmin.."

"Aku merindukanmu hyung! Oh ya, hari ini katanya hyung mau belajar beberapa gaya foto kan?" setelah melepas pelukannya Changmin pun segera membawa Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Junsu setelah sebelumnya melempar sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan tidak tahu tempat itu dengan bantal sofa yang tadi sempat Jaejoong duduki. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu pun akhirnya tersadar.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Changmin. Ia pun ikut duduk di samping Changmin setelah mengerti Changmin membawanya ke ruang tamu, Changmin pun mengambil majalah dari bawah meja kaca transparan di depannya.

Dua buah majalah fashion berbahasa Korea dan Jepang.

"Kita bisa belajar teorinya terlebih dahulu dari sini," jelas Changmin sambil membuka lembar perlembar majalah itu.

Dan Jaejoong pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama dua model itu bergantian.

"Kenapa harus ada dua majalah berbeda?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Changmin pun menepuk kepala Jaejoong yang lebih tua darinya tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja untuk membandingkan keduanya hyung!"

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Polos. Ia memang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dunia model.

"Pose. Ah, bukan cuma pose tapi juga ekspresi wajah." Changmin membuka dua majalah itu dan membandingkannya. Menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melihat persamaan serta perbedaan pose dari dua model yang tercetak di majalah.

"Pose mereka sama saja tuh," jawab Jaejoong polos. Changmin mulai frustasi. Jelas-jelas dua model berbeda kewarganegaraan itu memiliki banyak perbedaan. Mulai dari pakaian, pose, riasan dan lain-lain. Dan Jaejoong bilang mereka sama?

Sabar Changmin..

"Perhatikan sekali lagi, hyung." Changmin membuka lembaran selanjutnya di kedua majalah yang ia letakkan berdampingan diatas meja.

Dalam majalah berbahasa Jepang terdapat seorang mantan personil AKB48 yang telah lulus bernama Tomomi Itano yang sedang berpose seksi dengan ekspresi polos dan senyum yang menggoda. Menggunakan mini dress berwarna putih berdiri di samping jendela dengan gorden yang seolah tertiup oleh angin.

Dan dalam majalah berbahasa Korea terdapat seorang artis awet muda bernama Jung Ji hyun berpose di atas sebuah single sofa dengan pakaian hitam sambil memegang sebuah ponsel pabrikan korea terbaru dengan ekspresi wajah serius serta tatapan mata tajam.

Jaejoong memperhatikan keduanya dengan serius. Yang satu seksi dan menggoda dengan wajah ala jepangnya yang terkenal awet muda. Dan yang satu berpose serius dengan tatapan tajam. Wajah awet mudanya yang alami namun lebih terlihat dewasa daripada model jepang tadi.

"Changmin-ah.." panggil Jaejoong pada Changmin yang asik dengan makanannya.

"Apa hyung? Kau sudah bisa mempraktekan pose mereka hyung?" Changmin menghentikan makannya kemudian memperhatikan Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam fokus pada majalah di depannya. Hingga kemudian Jaejoong menoleh dengan senyum yang mirip dengan senyum sang Umma-rella.

"Seperti ini kah?" Jaejoong pun mulai memeragakan pose model asal Jepang yang seksi dan menggoda. Hampir mirip, hanya yang berbeda adalah model jepang tersebut memiliki senyum manis berkat gigi gingsulnya, sedangkan Jaejoong malah memanfaatkan bibir plumnya yang err.. seksi dan menggoda.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan intens sambil menggigit sedikit bibirnya kemudian menjilatnya dengan sensual, membuat Changmin tertegun melihat Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi begitu menggoda.

"He—hentikan hyung! Coba pose yang satunya!" gugup Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yang bergambar Jun Ji Hyun. Jaejoong pun kembali memeragakan pose Jun Ji Hyun, menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajam mata bulat beningnya.

Changmin harus segera menghentikan ini sebelum ia mimisan. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Jaejoong berpose lebih menggoda dari mereka berdua. Siapa saja tolong selamatkan Changmin dari debaran jantungnya yang menggila akibat pose Kim Jaejoong!

Changmin pun mengambil dua majalah itu dan menutupi wajahnya gugup. Melihat tingkah aneh dan keterdiaman Changmin, Jaejoong pun tersadar akan satu hal setelah melihat cover majalah itu..

Majalah itu adalah majalah fashion untuk yeoja bukan untuk namja.

Bukankah dia itu seorang namja dan seharusnya ia melihat model namja yang berpose bukan model yeoja yang seksi menggoda?

"Bukankah mereka berdua ini yeoja? Lalu kenapa aku harus belajar pose mereka, Changminnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara aneh yang membuat Changmin mendadak merinding setelah kegugupannya hilang.

Changmin pun tersadar. Benar juga, ia baru menyadari hal itu.

"A, aku hanya berpikir hyung bisa belajar dari mereka berdua karena hyung tidak kalah cantik dari mereka dan—" jawaban Changmin terputus saat menyadari rentetan kebodohannya. Ia pun menjepit sendiri bibir seksinya sebelum kembali salah berucap.

Jaejoong?

Dia sedang tersenyum menyeramkan pada Changmin.

"TAPI AKU INI NAMJA BUKAN YEOJA!" teriakan membahana dari Jaejoong pun mengundang tiga penghuni lain datang berhamburan ke tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin berada.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada apa Jaejoongie?"

.

.

.

"Makanya anak kecil tidak perlu ikut urusan orang dewasa, kau bertingkah seolah kau adalah ahlinya, Min." Yunho terpaksa harus membelikan Changmin cemilan baru karena seluruh cemilannya telah Jaejoong obrak-abrik ketika ia mengamuk pada Changmin tadi. Dan Changmin yang di amuk Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis bombay.

Tidak menyangka kalau namja yang masih berstatus siswa SMU itu dapat mengamuk sehebat itu.

"Aku hanya berniat membantu hyung, apa aku salah?" ucap Changmin dengan wajah memelas ke arah Jaejoong namun Jaejoong malah membuang mukanya sebal.

"Tidak usah di tanya lagi kesalahanmu, Min. Soal pose kan bisa kau serahkan pada Yoochun yang lebih berpengalaman dengan banyak model namja dan yeoja." Junsu menambahi sambil berusaha untuk menyakinkan Jaejoong dia berada disini bukan untuk di ubah menjadi yeoja jadi-jadian namun untuk di ubah menjadi model sungguhan.

Dan Yoochun pun mengiyakan dengan dua anggukan.

Lagi lagi Yoochun. Changmin pun terdiam. Sadar ia memang hanya anak kecil yang selalu ikut-ikutan tiga orang dewasa di hadapannya.

Melihat perubahan sikap Changmin, Jaejoong pun berbalik merasa bersalah. Ia menyadari satu hal kalau ada hal yang tidak beres di antara mereka bertiga, ada satu masalah yang terjadi disini yang tidak melibatkan Yunho di dalamnya. Lihatlah si beruang itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan hanya diam saja merasa tugasnya sebagai kakak membelikan kembali cemilan untuk Changmin sudah menyelesaikan segala masalah yang ada.

Walaupun Jaejoong orang baru diantara mereka, namun ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak peduli sekitar.

Ada satu masalah antara Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin yang membuat mereka terkadang tidak peduli satu sama lain atau malah berusaha saling menonjol dan menjatuhkan.

Sepertinya ini akan rumit.

"Aku ingin di ajari Yunho-hyung saja." putus Jaejoong akhirnya. Entah kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu saja dengan lancar dan mulus dari bibir plumnya tanpa dipikir sama sekali.

"MWO?!"

Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin membulatkan mata. Sedang Yunho menghentikan gerakan jarinya di atas komputer tablet miliknya.

"Aku ingin Yunho-hyung saja yang mengajariku." jelas Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Hyung kau—"

"Baiklah." Yunho memandang empat orang di hadapannya dengan serius. Baru kali ini ia langsung mengiyakan suatu permintaan tanpa berpikir keras. "Kim Jaejoong akan belajar denganku." putusnya final.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum manis saat mendengar keputusan Yunho. Tanpa di duga Yunho menyetujuinya, padahal tadinya ia pikir Yunho akan menolaknya mentah-mentah mengingat beberapa kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seperti kemarin saat kejadian Jaejoong memasak di temani oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

"Kau itu lamban sekali, mengambil wajan saja sampai harus berjinjit. Cepatlah sedikit kau membuang waktuku!" Yunho menopangkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tertumpu diatas meja. Berusaha menenangkan diri untuk tidak memeluk pinggang ramping yang ada di depan matanya. Yang sejak tadi bergoyang kesana kemari seakan menggodanya.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Jaejoong. Bukan maunya terus berdiri ditempat yang sama berusaha mengambil wajan yang di letakkan lebih tinggi darinya. Kenapa namja Jung itu malah mengomelinya? Bukannya membantu? Benar-benar tidak berguna! Umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau sudah berada disitu tiga menit, Kim." Yunho melirik jam dinding yang berada diatas kulkas.

Jaejoong semakin geram. Kalau saja ia setinggi Changmin pasti ia akan cepat mengambil apapun yang berada di ketinggian. Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang menyimpan wajan di dalam lemari? Paling atas pula. Bukankah lebih baik di gantung saja di tempat yang mudah di jangkau karena wajan itu sangat penting dalam peralatan memasak?

Tadinya ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasak namun mengingat Changmin yang memasang wajah memelas tadi akhirnya Jaejoong kembali bersemangat untuk membuat Changmin kenyang.

"Berhenti berkomentar Jung!"

Dan ah! Jaejoong akhirnya dapat menggapai gagang wajannya dan—

"—AWAS!"

PRANG!

"OMO! Suara apa itu?" Junsu berlari dari arah ruang tamu dan mendapati lemari bagian atas yang terisi rapi dengan panci dan wajan kini kosong. Wajan dan panci itu berserakan di lantai. Dan oh!

Junsu pun mendapati Jaejoong tak jauh dari tempat wajan dan panci yang berserakan berbaring menindih tubuh besar Yunho dengan kedua tangan Yunho yang memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Sepertinya hasrat Yunho yang ingin memeluk pinggang ramping itu akhirnya terwujud meski ia harus mengorbankan tubuhnya di tindih Jaejoong dan merasakan punggungnya sakit akibat berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Apa pelukanku begitu nyaman sampai kau tetap bertahan disitu, Kim?" suara berat Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dan membuat doe eyes yang terpejam takut itu terbuka. Mendapati wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dengannya di tambah dengan posisi mereka yang menempel Jaejoong pun berusaha bangkit setelah pelukan tangan kekar Yunho di pinggangnya lepas. Namun bodohnya lagi Jaejoong salah mengambil tumpuan sehingga lututnya tidak sengaja menekan—ehem—milik Yunho yang terlihat dari luar saja sudah—ehem—besar. Dan membuat Yunho mendesah bercampur dengan teriakan kecil yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

Bodoh. Jaejoong merutuki diri nya sendiri. Apalagi mendapati ada Junsu di hadapan mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Malu. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat malu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Joongie?" tanya Junsu sepertinya ia menghiraukan Yunho yang sedang kesakitan di daerah punggung dan daerah privatnya.

"Dan benar saja dugaanku, harusnya kau tidak menyimpan wajan itu diatas Jung. Itu bisa membahayakan orang dengan postur tidak tinggi seperti Junsu dan Jaejoong. Kalian memang duo Jung menyebalkan!" semprot Yoochun yang bergabung terkahir bersama Changmin.

Changmin langsung menghampiri Jaejoong, melihat ke setiap sudut tubuh Jaejoong memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terluka. Padahal orang yang terluka ada di sudut lain dan lagi-lagi dihiraukan.

"Syukurlah hyung baik-baik saja," Changmin mengelus dadanya lega. Ia benar-benar takut Jaejoong terluka. "Dan kau, hyung. Ini salahmu!" lagi lagi Yunho yang menjadi tersangka disini. Yunho kali ini hanya bisa pasrah saja.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Yunho yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menuju basement apartemen. Menuju ke mobil Yunho lebih tepatnya. Setelah permintaan Jaejoong yang meminta Yunho mengajarinya, Yunho segera menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya entah kemana.

"Diam saja dan ikuti aku. Setelah selesai aku pasti akan mengantarmu pulang." bukan, bukan itu jawaban yang Jaejoong harapkan. Namun apa daya, ia tidak dapat memprotes Yunho karena ini lah konsekuensi Jaejoong memilih Yunho untuk mengajarinya.

Dan tidak terasa mobil Yunho pun berhenti di sebuah gedung entah gedung apa. Yang jelas Jaejoong dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya hanya bisa mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

Setelah melewati beberapa orang yang lalu lalang, ada yang memakai pakaian bagus dengan make up, ada yang membawa beberapa property.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah lokasi. Lokasi pemotretan. Itu yang Jaejoong lihat.

Disana ada beberapa spot yang terdiri dari seorang atau dua orang lebih model berdiri di depan lampu-lampu yang cukup terang dengan latar belakang macam-macam serta seorang fotografer di depannya. Beberapa orang yang Jaejoong kenali sebagai penata rias, penata busana dan lain-lain.

"Lihat dan perhatikan seksama." perintah Yunho kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

"Ah! Yunho!" Yunho pun menoleh saat namanya di panggil seseorang. Ia pun tersenyum saat mendapati sahabat lamanya Tiffany yang ternyata kebetulan sedang ada pemotretan di lokasi itu—tanpa Yunho ketahui pastinya.

"Tiffany," Yunho pun menghampiri Tiffany dan benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian seperti anak hilang.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini? Managerku bilang kau datang kesini dengan seorang anak sekolah, apa itu Changmin?" tanya Tiffany kemudian mengajak Yunho duduk di salah satu kursi di spot pemotretan yang tidak terpakai.

"Hanya survey saja, dan Changmin tidak setinggi itu Fany," Yunho pun menunjuk sosok Jaejoong yang masih dapat terlihat oleh kedua matanya sedang serius memperhatikan bagaimana seorang model wanita sedang berpose dan di foto.

"Hahaha, dia pacarmu? Kau pedofil Yun?" Tiffany benar-benar tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya. Ini kali pertama Yunho pergi dengan seseorang selain Junsu, Yoochun atau Changmin tentu saja itu suatu hal yang sangat aneh dan langka.

"Dia muridku."

"Hahaha! Kau sekarang menjadi seorang guru? Oh god! Yun, aku bisa mati tertawa. Hahaha!" kali ini Tiffany benar-benar hanya bisa tertawa sambil memukul-mukul pundak Yunho dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Hentikan tawa jelekmu itu, Fany."

Membuat Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh dari mereka menatap kedekatan Yunho dan yeoja tak dikenalnya itu dengan tatapan sulit di mengerti.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersentak saat sebuah tepukan menyadarkan keseriusannya melihat model namja yang sedang berpose. Saat menoleh dia langsung tahu kalau orang yang menepuknya itu adalah Yunho.

Tanpa kata Yunho memberi isyarat Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya hingga kembali sampai di parkiran dimana mobil Yunho berada.

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Jaejoong. Padahal ia sedang asyik memperhatikan model-model professional itu berpose dan lagi-lagi Yunho mengacaukannya. Padahal seingatnya ia baru berada di tempat itu sebentar.

"Mengantarmu ke café tempatmu bekerja," jawab Yunho singkat membuat Jaejoong tersadar dan mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek jam.

Setengah jam lagi jam kerja nya di mulai.

Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu jam kerjanya? Bukankah Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengatakan kepadanya? Dan lagi Yunho tahu ia bekerja di sebuah café?

"Changmin mengirimku pesan tadi, dia mengatakan kalau kau harus bekerja pukul lima sore dan ia menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu dengan selamat." Oh.. begitu. Pertanyaan Jaejoong pun terjawab.

Jaejoong pun kembali diam dan fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan sikap Yunho selama ini yang sungguh sulit di tebak dan sangat membuatnya penasaran. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menggapai Yunho untuk dekat dengannya sama halnya dekat dengan Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin namun entah kenapa Yunho seakan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Begitu sulit untuk hanya sekedar berbicara dengannya meskipun mereka sering mendapati waktu berdua saja.

"Besok tunjukkan kepadaku apa yang sudah kau lihat dan kau pelajari tadi. Jangan terlambat atau jangan harap aku akan memberimu pelajaran lagi."

Tuh kan lagi-lagi Yunho dengan segala perbuatan dan perkataannya yang tidak terduga membuat Jaejoong semakin penasaran dengannya.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

 **Pojokan rumah Author :**

Aku baru sadar kalau di chap kemaren ga nyantumin TBC maaf ya atas kelalaian kecil itu X'D

Dan aduh ada yang komen chap kemaren sedikit banget? Memang bener sih sedikit dan aku minta maaf sekali..

Kembali update lama..

Maafkan daku :"" padahal ini udah selesai dari bulan lalu tapi belum sempet publish. Sejak liburan imlek dan alur cerita fic ini melayang-layang di otak dan menghantuiku. Tapi malah ga sempet update. Dan oh! Atas saran 'guest' kemaren aku pun nyantuimin keterangan kalau FF ini terinspirasi dari 'Paradise Kiss' dengan segala perubahan yang ada.

Sekali lagi maaf untuk yang udah nunggu FF yang lama update ini.. semoga masih ada yang nunggu untuk lanjut baca :""

Dan terima kasih untuk followers baru dan yang sudah memfavorite FF ini.. maaf lagi karena ga bisa sebutin satu-satu

Berikan semangat kalian agar FF ini lanjut sampai tamat~!

Salam,

Nyangiku.

.


End file.
